


The Beginning of the Adventures

by Dcr99



Series: Inter-dimensional Adventures [1]
Category: Monster (Video Game), Mugen - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcr99/pseuds/Dcr99
Summary: Dax has created a machine that allows him to traverse dimensions. In one of these dimensions, he meets Delga, who has been severely scarred by those who are part of his dimension. Dax helps Delga escape the torment of his dimension and bring him back to his dimension in the hopes of starting a new life.
Relationships: OC/Delga
Series: Inter-dimensional Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980914





	1. New Beginnings and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers! This is the first to a series involving Dax and Delga.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dax get transported to a new world and meets a new friend

**Dax POV**

A lot has happened to me that I’m not even sure about, one minute I was a human, and now I’m a dragon. This feeling seems so new and so weird that it’s still taking me a bit to process what happened. I guess I should begin by telling you what happened.

My name is Dax. I was a graduate student studying nuclear and aerospace engineering. I just recently managed to land a nice job at this big company. I started earning a nice paycheck to help pay for my college debt and fund some of the pet projects I was working on. One of these projects was a watch that I configured to have a small mini-reactor in the watch to power it. The watch worked fine as it was, but then something happened during one of the tests of the watch. The mini-reactor had malfunctioned and created this portal that led to a corridor. With me being my curious self, I entered the portal to figure out what was on the other side, however, before I left, I decided to bring along my dual Glock-17, 12 Gauge pump-action shotgun, my custom AR-15, and my handy combat knife. I figured if this is a new place, I might need something to defend myself with just in case.

When I reached the other side, the first thing I noticed was the temperature difference. Where I am now had dropped a good 10 degrees from where I was before. In addition to this, the corridor I saw through the portal was now some sort of underground labyrinth. I took out my phone to try and figure out where I was, but unfortunately, I couldn’t get a signal. My guess was that I was too far underground given my surroundings, but I couldn’t help shake the feeling that it wasn’t the case. I then decided to turn on my phone’s flashlight to take a look around the area I was in. As I looked on the walls, I noticed some sort of claw marks and what looked to be dried up blood. I knew at that moment I shouldn’t be here, and I needed to get out of here before I figured out who the blood and claw marks belonged to.

As I was making my way to the portal, the watch started acting up, and the portal had suddenly closed. I then realized the watch was leaking some sort of nuclear vapor. I knew I had to stop the vapor from leaking so I got to work on fixing the leak, all the while taking short breaths to avoid inhaling too much of the vapor. After about a minute or two, I was able to stop the leak, but unfortunately the damage had already been done and I could feel it in my body. I started to get weaker and weaker, and then I felt something change inside me. My body started growing and I started to feel excruciating pain. I noticed my fingers started growing claws on them, and I started developing a snout. I then started hearing a ripping sound behind me and saw wings growing. When the pain stopped, I was relieved, but also horrified by what I saw. My skin I once had now turned into reddish orange scales. I was at least relieved that I still had all five fingers, including my thumb. I then noticed my arms and legs changed a bit. They had the same color scales as my hands, but now they were buffed up, and I felt like I had more power than ever in them. I also felt my face and found out I actually had horns protruding at the top of my skull and along the backside of my chin. I did feel a wave of relief when I had felt both my facial hair and the hair on top of my head and my snout since I thought I lost them in the transformation. I then felt something down at my feet and saw that I had an actual tail to use which was something I never expected to have. It was at this moment; I had completely forgotten that I had wings now. I took a look at them and noticed the parts of the wing had a much lighter color than other parts. I then decided to test them out and started flapping them to see if I could hover. It took a couple of attempts, but I managed to get off the ground for a good 10 seconds before coming back down. In all the excitement of the new changes to myself, I realized I was able to see in the dark. My vision had been modified to allow a bit night-vision. I was then able to get a better look at the area I was in and noticed a small corridor off to the side on the right. Before I went to check it out, I made sure to gather all my weapons and secure them, and make sure my clothes were alright and surprisingly, they mostly were.

Once I reached the corridor, I looked down and saw a corridor with a dead end. Something in my gut kept telling me to push forward, so I grabbed my shotgun and started walking my way down the corridor. When I reached the other end, I noticed there wasn’t anything in here and decided to walk back out, but as I was walking out, I noticed something different on the walls. The walls had seemed to change pattern in a certain area that almost seemed shaped like a door. When I pushed on that point of the wall, it started to move forward. I had my shotgun at the ready in case someone or something was behind the door. As I was pushing the door open, the door led to a hidden passageway with a singular room at the end. I closed the door at the end to make sure no one got the drop on me from behind and pushed forward. As I neared the end of the passageway, I could hear something. It was faint at first, but as I got closer, I was able to pick up on it. The sound was coming from the room and it sounded like snoring. As I rounded the corner and peered into the room, the first thing I noticed was this draconic-like person sleeping on the floor. I took note that he looked similar to me as he had two horns protruding on the top of his head and he had blond hair similar to me to the top of his head. I also took note of his outfit which seemed to be black pants with some shin guards and a black waist cape I believe. On his upper half, he had on what looks to be a white shirt and what looks like to be a black vest. By his side, there were a pair of gauntlets, and on his left shoulder, there looked like to be a tattoo of some sort of dragon.

I made sure to check the room for anyone else and passageway to ensure I wasn’t followed. Once I knew it was just me and him, I decided to wake him up, but I would be a considerable distance away so he wouldn’t lash out at me immediately. I also placed away my shotgun, so I don’t look like a threat to him or he gets the wrong idea.

I decided to use a quiet voice to stir him awake. “Psst, hey, wake up. Wake up”, I said. He didn’t respond to it so I tried a bit louder. “Psst, hey, wake up”. He did stir that time and he opened his eyes though the look in his eyes were that of fear which confused me a bit. “Hey, sorry to wake you, but do you thin-“

“Who the hell are you and how did you find me?” He had gotten up and took a fighting position.

I placed my hands up in a surrender-like position to mean I don’t mean any harm. “Woah, hold up. I’m sorry if this looks bad, but allow me to answer your questions. My name is Dax. I came here through a portal not long ago. As in how I found you, I was searching down a corridor when I noticed a change in the pattern along the wall and noticed it was a door. The door led to a passageway which led to you. I’m sorry if I barged in like this and woke you, but I’m just lost and trying to get home”.

He relaxed a bit upon hearing my answer. “I’m impressed you managed to notice it. The others still haven’t been able to find me for quite a while”. He then went back to his fighter pose, “Now what are going to do to me?”

I looked at him confused, “What do you mean to do to you? Have the others done something to you?”

He looked at me with hurt and pain in his eyes. “The others have done stuff to me that I would never be able to forget and there is one in particular that I am completely afraid of”.

“If it’s alright with you, mind if I ask what they did to you and who you are?”

“Sure, my name is Delga. In this cave, there are many creatures. Each is unique in size, shape, strengths, and weaknesses. The major problem here is they are mostly sex creatures that will rape anything in sight”. I looked at him with a look of shock and horror as I could imagine what he has been through. “These creatures have raped me in so many ways, I have lost count. Every time I am found, they have a field day with me since I am supposedly the favorite among them. They pass me around each other and take turns split-roasting me. By the end of it, I’m fully exhausted and can barely get away. Most of the time, they catch me again within a few hours and the whole process starts again”.

I look at him with sorrow and sympathy since what he has gone through must have been completely traumatic. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that. It sounds absolutely terrible and I know see why you had that look of fear in your eyes. You were afraid I was here to rape you and the process would start again”.

He nodded his head. “Yes, I did think you were going to do that, but just as long as you weren’t HIM, I wouldn’t be completely terrified”.

“Who is this HIM?” I ask.

“His name is Kuromaru. He is a bit of a goo shapeshifter and is able to take on any form, but the form he takes will be a dark black and grey form. He has been the root of all my horrors. He has done so many things to me that none of the others are able to do. All I know is to just stay away from him”.

“He sounds like a monster”.

Delga got out of his fighting position and relaxed. “Yes, he is. Are you thirsty by any chance? I got some water here if you would like some”.

“Sure, I’d like a glass”.

Delga filled up a glass and handed it to me. “Here you go”.

“Thanks”, I responded.

A few minutes of silence go on between us.

“Sorry, but it’s been a while since I had someone to talk to who wasn’t here for my ass”. Delga said.

“It's alright, I understand. If I was in your situation, I would have done the same. I believe I might be the first person who just wants to be your friend”.

“My friend?” Delga asked, confused.

“Of course. Do you have friends?”

“I had a friend a while ago, but when we were found by those creatures, he sold me out to them while the others let him escape. That was one of the worst days for me”.

“You are afraid that I will sell you out like that other one did". Delga nodded to this. “Delga, let me make you a promise. I know my word may not be enough to convince you, but I swear that as long as we are together, I won’t sell you out or leave you to those monsters. I won’t leave your side until we escape this hell hole together”.

Delga started to laugh a bit. “That’s quite a speech and I can tell you are sincere about it. You have that passion burning inside you, I can see it in your eyes”.

“Thanks, Delga. That means a lot. Here, I have something to give you”. I reach to my left side and pull out one of my glock-17s. I motion him over to me. “This here is one of the four guns I brought with me. I want you to hold onto this and use it on those guys if we meet them. I help train you to use in terms of handling, firing, and reloading”. I reach back and grab my shotgun. “I’m also going to give my shotgun to help you against some of the larger opponents we might face. These two weapons can be lifesavers for us, so I make sure you are ready”.  
Delga looked speechless, “Wow, this is amazing. I’ve never seen weapons like these before”.

“They are amazing weapons and probably something they have never seen before either. I can help you with how to hand-”, I then noticed Delga started crying. “Delga, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay. It’s just that no one has ever made this much of a commitment to keep me safe and I’m just so happy”. As soon as he finished, he immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a big hug. “Thank you so much Dax”.

I returned the hug to him. “You’re welcome Delga, I’m glad I was able to meet you so that way I can help you”. We stayed in our hug for about a minute or two, but after we separated, I felt a wave of sleep coming on to me as I took in a big yawn. “Wow, didn’t think I would be this tired”.

Delga also yawned as well, “You aren’t alone in that”. Delga moved on over to where he slept. “Have a good night Dax”.

“You too Delga, and Delga, tomorrow I will teach you how to use those weapons”, I sat down a bit away from Delga to give him some space, and to make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea. This also gave me time to think about the situation Delga was in and how I was to get home or if. I then thought about my transformation and how could I be publicly accepted. After some debating, I made up my mind. I would first focus on getting out of here with Delga whether it's through the portal from my watch or finding the exit to this labyrinth.

About an hour after we went to sleep, I woke up to the sound of Delga tossing and turning and crying out in his sleep. "No please, leave me alone. Get away from me!" it sounded like he was to be having a very bad nightmare and I knew I had to act fast to help him. 

Without thinking, I approached him and wrapped my arms around him, like a mother would for her crying child, all the while saying “It’s okay Delga, you are safe. There isn't anyone here to hurt you. I'm here. I won’t let anything happen to you. It’s okay Delga. Shh. It’s okay. You're safe”. Delga started to calm down and stir from his nightmare. Once he opened his eyes, he noticed I was trying to calm him.

Immediately upon seeing me, Delga started to cry again, “I’m sorry to wake you Dax, I just can’t get them out of my head”.

“It’s alright Delga. I may not know your pain, but I know how to help you through situations like these”.

“Thank you Dax. I think I’m okay now”. I released my hug from him, but he immediately pulled me back in. “Can we stay like this and can you sleep next to me Please? I feel much safer with you here”.

“Of course Delga”, we lay down right next together all the while embracing each other. “Have a good night Delga”.

“You too Dax, and thank you”. Delga lays his head on my chest and proceeds to fall asleep.

It took about 10 minutes for Delga to fall asleep, but once I made sure he was sleeping peacefully, I drifted off to sleep as well.


	2. Breakfast and Teachings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delga learns a bit about where Dax comes from and Dax teaches Delga how to use his weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter. I'll try to get these updated when I can, but I hope you enjoy the story thus far.

**Dax POV**

I slowly woke up after what seemed like an instant. When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is Delga still cradled up to me and sleeping peacefully. I did have to admit it did look kinda cute on how he snuggled up to my chest. As I sat there and as motionless as possible to not wake Delga, I moved my left arm around to get a look at the watch and to see what damages have been done due to the leakage. I wanted to get a better inspection of the watch, but since I had Delga snuggled up to me and asleep, I knew I wouldn’t be able to get a good look at the watch without waking him up, so I decided to stay put for the time being until he woke up. 

About half an hour past before Delga started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and gave a big yawn. 

“Well hello Delga, I see you had a good night’s rest”.

“I sure did, I haven’t slept that well in ages. Did I wake you?”

“No, I’ve been awake for a bit now”. 

“That’s a relief, though why didn’t you wake me when you woke up”.

“To me, it didn’t feel right. It looked like you were sleeping pretty well so I didn’t want to disturb you”.

“Well thank you Dax,” Delga slowly got off of Dax. “I appreciate that a lot since most nights, I barely get more than 4 hours of sleep at a time. It feels quite refreshing”.

“I can imagine,” I slowly get up and stretch to wake myself up more. As I finished stretching, I couldn’t help, but feel eyes on me. When I turned, I noticed Delga was staring, but he immediately looked away as soon as I turned around. I couldn’t help but notice his face a bit darker than what it was before. As I was about to say something my stomach decided to sound off quite loudly, much louder than I’ve ever heard before. I looked down embarrassed. 

Delga just gave a heartful laugh, “I see someone is hungry,” but then his stomach decided to growl as well. 

I slightly grinned, “It sounds like I’m not the only one that is hungry. So do you know where we can get something to eat”.

Delga went to his little stash next to what seemed like a cabinet. “Luckily, I do, but we will need to be careful on how much we eat or else we will have to go out and scavenge for food. Do you know what you like to eat? I got some berries, meat, and eggs”.

“We could probably start a small fire and cook some of the meat and eggs. We could also save the berries as a snack”.

“Sounds like a plan, but I don’t know how to cook the meat well,” Delga looked down embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry about it, I can cook them for us. It may not taste as good and I’m definitely not a master, but I could give it a shot. I could probably also show you a couple tricks on how to cook the meat if you like”.

Delga seemed to have perked up, “I would love to”.

“Sounds great. Let’s get the fire going and the pan ready, then we can start cooking. Do you by any chance happen to have any salt or spice?”

“Unfortunately, no”.

“Oh well. We can make do with what we have”. While Delga started up the fire with two rocks he found, it was my job to get the pan and eggs ready to be cooked. “The eggs will have to be fried. Is that ok with you?”

“Sure, I don’t mind”. Delga managed to get some sparks from the rock and start up the fire. Once the fire was set, we set up a couple of rocks on either side of the fire to hold the pan up a few inches from the fire. “So, while the pan starts heating up, why don’t you tell me a bit about where you come from”.

“Sure”. We both sit down on opposite sides of the fire. “I don’t really know where to start”.

“How about talking about the area you come from”.

“Ok, lets see. At the moment I live in the United States in the state of Colorado. Are you familiar with these places?”

“I’ve actually never heard of those places before”.

“Not even the United States?”

“No, is it popular?”

“Well the United States is a country that is very popular since they value freedom”. Delga piqued with interest upon hearing that. “In the country, every American is entitled to 5 basic freedoms; Freedom of speech, religion, press, assemble, and petition. There are also numerous laws and rights given to each citizen that must be followed or given. An example of this is the right to bear arms”. Delga gave a confused expression, but before he could ask, “it means the right to own and carry weapons”. 

“Shouldn’t that be given though so people can defend themselves”.

“Technically yes, but we have police forces, SWAT teams, and even the military to help us and to make sure people follow the rules”. 

“What happens if someone breaks the rules?”

“That person could potentially face jail time, pay a fine, or do community service, however, most decisions are decided upon in a court with a judge who will decide what will happen. There is also the saying for the court that says ‘Innocent, unless proven guilty’. This means that anyone on trial for a crime they are accused of is considered innocent until there is enough evidence to consider overwise”. 

“Is this system effective?”

“It mostly is, but not every system is perfect. The pan should be hot now to put on the eggs”. We crack four eggs into the pan “There, the eggs should be done in a few minutes, but we should keep an eye on them just in case”. 

“Sounds good. So, what else can you tell me about the United States?”

“There is a lot to tell you about it, but I won’t go heavy into the details unless you want to hear spend the next couple months just hearing about it”.

“There’s that much history?”

I nod, “there is, even though the country is about 250 years old, the country has done so much in such a short amount of time. We have fought in multiple large-scale wars, created new innovations in technology, and set the foundations for companies to grow and prosper”.

“What are companies?” 

“Companies are like a business. You create a product, such as a food or weapons, and you sell it to people and earn a profit”. 

“I see. How big were some of these companies?”

“Some companies have expanded across the planet to many different continents and countries where they have stores set up and sell products to the people living there”. I check on the eggs to see if they were done and they were close. “About another minute or two and the eggs will be done”.

“Wow, that’s incredible. I didn’t think businesses could stretch that far. What else can you tell me about yourself”.

“Let’s see, I grew up in a sub-urban area and I’ve moved around quite a bit across the United States. I’ve lived on the Western Coast and Eastern Coast of the U.S. and seen many kinds of different weather”.

“How large is the United States?”

“The United States is one of the largest countries in the world, but it’s influence is mostly global since people desire freedom”.

“What type of weather did you experience?”

“I’ve experienced everything from a snow blizzard that has temperatures way below freezing to a mass heat wave in the desert. I’ve also seen many types of weather phenomena such as tornadoes and hurricanes”.

Delga seemed to chuckle from this, “sounds like you’ve experienced a lot in your lifetime so far”. Delga then checks on the eggs. “Do the eggs look done to you?”

“They sure do”. We each scoop up two eggs on our makeshift plates and start eating. “So Delga, what have you experienced so far in terms of weather and places you’ve lived?”

Delga’s face seemed to sadden, “unfortunately I don’t actually know. That’s one of the reasons why I’m here”. I give him a look of confusion. “I lost my memories a little while back and I’ve been trying to find them ever since, but I’m not sure if I will ever be able to remember”.

I look at him with sympathy, “Don’t worry Delga, I’ll help you find your memories. Then once we do, you can tell me all about your life. Sounds like a plan?”

This seemed to brighten his mood, “Sure does Dax. Thank you”.

“Anytime, that’s what friends are for”. I could tell he got a bit sad after I said friends, but I decided not to press the subject. After a moment of silence, we dug into our breakfast. 

“These are really good Dax”

“Thanks, Delga, I learned quite a bit from my parents. They wanted me to make sure I knew how to cook something so I’m not getting takeout or microwave food every night”.

“What’s takeout and microwave food?” 

“Oh right, I forgot you didn’t know that. Well, takeout is when we go to a company that specializes in serving food at a quick and cheap price, but not high quality. Microwave food is food you heat up in a microwave which is a device that uses a type of radiation called microwaves to heat up food”. 

“What’s radiation?”

“That might take a while to explain, but in short, it can be something harmful to your body or the surrounding environment. There are also many types of radiation that range from being non-ionizing, or not causing damage to your inside, to being ionized and could cause severe damage to your body”.

“Sounds incredibly dangerous. Why do you use it then?”

“The way we make our microwaves allows only what’s on the inside of the microwave to experience the microwaves, but these mainly create heat to warm up food, sort of similar to a fire”.

“Wow, and that was the short version”.

“It is. If it was the long version, you would be sitting here hearing me lecture about Chemistry. Chemistry is also an area of study that describes chemical bonds what we experience and helps us describe radiation”.

“Thanks for answering my next question,” Delga takes another bite of his eggs “but are you getting bored or tired of describing everything to me”.

“Not at all actually, I like doing this. To me, I find it to be a lot of fun because I get to use the knowledge, I learned a long time ago and apply. Though if it’s one hundred percent accurate, I’m not sure, but we’ll find out sooner or later”. 

We share a laugh as we finish up our breakfast. “That was a nice small breakfast, but what should I do about the meat?”

“We could either cook it up now, but have to go out and find something, or we could have it later, but have to go out tomorrow”.

“I vote for eating it later and then that way you can teach how to use these weapons”. 

Delga seemed really interested in wanting to have some fun with the weapons, so I went along with him. “I’m with you on that. When would you like to start?”

“Ready when you are”.

‘Eager as ever’ I thought, “Guess that means now”.

As Delga placed away the plates, I got out all of my weapons. By the time I finished getting them all, Delga was standing close by and ready to test out the weapons. “Now I know you want to fire these, but unfortunately it will cause a lot of noise and I don’t want those monsters to find us”. Delga seemed a little let down from this but gave an understanding look. I continued, “so instead, I’m going to teach you how to use each of my weapons and go over the safety of them to ensure you don’t accidently hurt yourself while using them”. 

“Sounds like a plan Dax”.

“Alright, so” I pull out of the Glock-17s “we will begin with this little guy. Now the first and most important rule when handling a gun is to never, ever, point the gun at something unless you intend to fire upon them”.

Delga nodded to this, “that is to make sure no one accidently shoots someone, right”.

“That’s right, but there is also an added safety feature on all my weapons called the safety. The safety is used to make sure the gun can’t fire when activated and can fire when deactivated”. 

“So, it’s like an extra defense against someone trying to use the gun against you”.

“Correct, however, some people can tell just by looking at the gun if the safety is on, but those people have handled guns for a very long time. Right now, the Glock has the safety on” I point the gun to the ground and pull the trigger. A click sound is heard. 

“What’s that sound?”

“That is the sound of the safety being activated to stop the gun from firing. As a result, the gun didn’t fire. This is mainly used to help prevent accidental discharge which could happen from time to time depending on the gun and its condition. Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

“Yes”.

“Good, now I want you to repeat what I said, and I’m mainly doing this because these rules are extremely important”.

Delga placed a hand on his chin, “well the first rule you said was to make sure to point the gun away from anybody or anything unless you intend to shoot them, right?”

“That’s correct, what else did I say?”

“You also said to make sure the safety is activated at all times”.

“Good, and do you remember the reason why?”

“To prevent accidental discharge of the weapon?” 

“Very good, those two rules are very important so make sure you don’t forget them or else you might accidentally do something you might regret later”.

Delga gulped after hearing this, “did something happen to you?”

I started to feel tears forming in my eyes, “no, but a friend of mine accidentally forgot one of the rules and shot his father. His father had survived but was paralyzed from the waist down because the bullet fractured his spine. My friend refuses to touch a gun to this day because he still lives with that guilt” Delga’s expression saddened upon hearing this.

“I’m sorry to hear about your friend. That’s why you are teaching me this, to ensure I don’t make the same mistake he did?”

“Yes. I can see potential in you, and I don’t want to see it wasted”.

“Y-you do?”

“Yes, I do”.

“Wow, thanks Dax. I guess you can see things within me that I may not be able to see”.

I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder, “all you have to do is find them and unlock them, but once you do, you will feel a whole lot better about yourself”. Delga smiles upon hearing this. “You all set to continue with the training?”

“Sure am Dax”.

“That’s good. The next thing I’m going to show you is reloading and ammo. For each gun, there are certain bullets the gun can accept due to the size, shape, and type of the bullet, but for the easy-to-remember way, just remember the clips” I pull out a Glock clip, “smaller clips are mainly meant for pistols due to their size, such as this clip”. I gesture to the clips in my hand. I then pull out an AR clip to compare the two “AR clips are much bigger than the pistol clips since AR’s can fire much larger rounds of ammo, hold more, and different types”.

“What do you mean by different types?”

“I’m glad you asked. Some of the types can include armor-piercing, which are mainly meant to punch right through armor, while others can be used for damage like high explosive squash heads or HESH rounds”.

“Do you have any of those rounds?”

“No, I don’t, but luckily, we won’t need them”. I pull out a round from the pistol, AR, and shotgun. “Look at each of the rounds and tell me what you see”.

“Delga takes a look at the bullets and takes the pistol round first. “Well, this one is much smaller than the others and has a smoother end to it”. Delga takes the AR round next, “this one is larger than the pistol round, but has a sharper end to it”. Delga takes the shotgun round, “this one looks to be more of a cylinder shape to it with a flat top”. 

“Very good, as you can see, all three rounds are different and as a result, you can’t really use certain rounds with certain guns. Does this make sense?”

“Yes”. 

“Good, do you have any questions so far?” 

“Nope, you already answered all the questions I’ve had”. 

“Good to hear, now let’s move on to handling the gun. You will first start out with one of the Glock-17s and the shotgun I gave you, but for right now, we will start with learning the Glock”. I take one of the Glocks and unload the cartridge and empty the chamber before handing it to Delga. Delga looked at me confused, “I mainly did it to ensure the gun doesn’t fire, but here's how to hold the gun. You grip your hand around the handle, but make sure to keep your finger off the trigger regardless if the safety is on or off, understand”.

“Yes”, Delga copies my hand position on the gun.

“Good, now the Glock technically has three safeties built into it. One is on the trigger and can only fire if the trigger is pulled a certain way, which involves pulling the safety towards the trigger. The other two safeties are the lock and pin safeties which are located towards the back of the barrel”. 

“That sounds like a lot of safeties built into a small gun”. 

“It is, but they are all equally important. While you are also handling the pistol, I’m gonna show you a few things”. I walk up right beside him “When using the Glock, you can fire it anyway you want, but if you want to be efficient and accurate, you want to aim down the sights. This usually entails bringing the gun close to your face where the barrel is lined up with your eyesight. When it’s lined up, it usually gives a much better accurate shot, however, you want to keep in mind about the kickback the gun could potentially have. This pistol will have a light kickback, but other weapons could have enough kickback to dislocate your arm”. 

Delga looks at me shocked, “How is that possible?”

“It usually involves the force acting on the round and how much power it requires to send the round flying at a certain speed. You won’t have to worry about that though for now”. I give Delga a clip for the Glock, “now in order to reload your gun, you will need to change mags. To change mags, there is a button you can press that releases the mag inside and you can take it out. Once it’s out you can either place a new mag loaded with ammo in or you can manually place ammo into the mag you took out, then place the mag back in. When placing the mag in, make sure to have the front end of the bullet pointing towards the front of the barrel or else your gun won’t be firing any time soon”. 

I watch as Delga tries to place a new mag into the pistol, “Like this?” 

“Yep, now to ensure the mag is secure and won’t fall out, make sure you hear a click sound which usually means the mag is locked in place”. Delga pushes the mag in until the click happens, “very good, now you know how to use the Glock. Next we’ll focus on the shotgun”. 

“Sounds good, but where do I put the Glock?” 

I undo one of my side holsters around my waist and give it to Delga, “here, you wear this like a belt around your waist and you place the pistol, front end down, into the holster. Then just close up the top over the back end of the gun to keep it secure”.

Delga gets the holster on and places the pistol inside, “like this?”

“Yep, now just close the holster and you are good to go”.

Delga grabs the flap and lays it over the end of the pistol, but didn’t know what to do after, “Uh, is there a clip to stick this on”.

“Yes, here I’ll show you”. I walk up to him and get down on one knee, “when you close the holster, there is a little area where this button can be pinned to”. I gesture to the button on the flap and the hole on the side of the holster. “All you have to do is put them together until you here a sound, afterwards you’re good. Here I’ll let you do it to get some experience”.

“Thanks Dax,” Delga proceeds to get the button inside the hole and once he hears the click, “I did it!”

“You sure did. Now when you need your pistol, just pull on the flap and it should come undone, then just grab the pistol”. Delga nods in confirmation “Now, let’s move on to the 12-gauge”. I grab the shotgun “this weapon will be a lifesaver for some of the bigger, tougher monsters out there. I mainly have two types of ammo with me for the shotgun, and they are the Pitbull and the Rhodesian Jungle. I also do have the ammo Dragon’s Breath, but I have a limited amount of them”. Delga piqued interest among hearing Dragon’s Breath “You’re interested in the Dragon’s Breath aren’t you”.

“I am”. 

“Luckily it does what it’s named for. The shell fires pyrotechnic payload that can shower enemies at close to mid-range. It’ll hurt like hell and whatever survives could have some burns to go along with it”.

“Damn, I really want to fire that”. 

“To be honest, it’s my favorite shell and it is so much fun to shoot. The next ammo type is called a Pitbull. The Pitbull is a combination of a slug shot and a buckshot. Slugs can be used to help turn a close-range shotgun into a long-range rifle with incredible accuracy. They are also just as deadly too”.

“That sounds awesome”.

“It is, but just make sure you are aware of the kickback from these, since they have a stronger kickback than the pistol. Buckshots are mainly used for close-range to mid-range, but they are effective in close-range because they can instantly shred almost anything in their way at close-range. I’m serious, you don’t want to be on the end of this thing with a buckshot loaded because you aren’t surviving. With this combination, the Pitbull can be very deadly at any range”.

I can see the eagerness in Delga’s eyes in wanting to play with the shotgun “Wow, now I really want to shoot these”.

I give a heartful laugh, “all in good time, but let’s first continue with the training. The last type of shell is the Rhodesian Jungle. This shell is a combination of a buckshot and a birdshot. The birdshot is similar to a buckshot, but the pellets inside are smaller when compared to the buckshot. As a result, this shell is very dangerous up close and can create a lot of pain for anyone on the other end”.

“Wow, I almost feel bad for those monsters I’m gonna use it on. I at least know where I'm going to aim at”. He gave a sinister grin and chuckle

I wince at the thought since I knew where he was going to shoot it at. “Normally I would say ‘show them some mercy’, but given the situation, just go ahead and fire on them wherever you like”. Delga gave a silent cheer at the thought of getting his revenge on them. “Now, in order to reload this shotgun, you will have to load in the shells manually”.

“Why doesn’t this have a clip like the pistol?”

“There are different types of shotguns that have clips, but this type doesn’t have that option right now. Plus, it’ll be easier to load in what type of shells you want since there are three types”.

“I see”.

“To load the shotgun is easy, just feed the shell through the slot here” I show and point to the slot, “this shotgun can hold a maximum of five shots before being needed to reload. In addition to reloading, you will also need to ‘pump’ the shotgun to get the previous shell out. To do this is simple, grab the grip on the barrel, pull back, then push forward. When you pull back the last shell with come out the side here” I gesture to the side where the shell just came out of, “and a new shell will be loaded when you push forward. Seems straightforward?”

“Sure does, and does the shotgun also have a safety installed onto it?” 

“It does. The safety is right here above the trigger” I point to the safety. “Right now, it’s on, but all you need to do is shift it to the right when you want to fire and to the left when you don’t. Now, in addition to the safety, what else do you not do especially with a shotgun”.

“Don’t point it at anyone unless you intend to shoot them”. 

“Very good, you are basically ready to go out there and cause some destruction to them”. I hand Delga the shotgun “for the shotgun, you can sling the strap over your shoulder similar to what I have with my rifle”. I turn around to gesture and show him the barrel pointing straight down and to my right.

“You do that to make it more comfortable to carry and easy to take out?”

“Sure do. Do you want to take a walk around to see if we can find anything and maybe you can test out the weapons?”

“Sure do”.

“All right then, let's grab some ammo and berries and we can head on out”.

“Sounds like a plan”. 

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will introduce some of the ones plaguing Delga's nightmares i.e. the minotaur. Let me know how you think the story is progressing. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Enemies Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dax and Delga search for supplies, but run into some of Delga's enemies along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the third chapter to the story. 
> 
> For those waiting for the minotaur, he appears in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

Dax and Delga crept closer to the door that led outside in the corridor. Both have been stocked with necessary supplies and are ready to leave.

“You ready?” asked Dax.

Delga took a deep breath in and released, “Yep, let’s do it”.

They slowly push open the door. Dax peeked around to see if there was anyone there. Once the coast was clear they moved down the side corridor and peeked around into the main corridor. Once they were certain it was clear, they made their way out and started walking down the right side of the corridor. 

“How long do you think we should keep walking before we turn back?” Dax asked.

“I would say walk until we find something, but we shouldn’t stay out too long. We don’t want to be a target and we most certainly don’t want to get lost” Delga answered.

Dax nodded in agreement. After walking for a bit Dax asked, “Have you searched down this area before or do you not remember?”

Delga looked towards Dax, “unfortunately, this place is like a maze, so I don’t know for certain if I’ve been in a certain area”

Dax looked back, “all the more reason to ensure we don’t get lost in here”. 

Delga nodded in response. After walking for about 5 minutes, they reach a fork in the path. 

“Which way should we take?” Delga asked.

“Not sure,” Dax noticed a rock on the side, “however, I’m gonna mark this area with an arrow to let us know where we came from”. 

“That way we don’t get lost”.

“Precisely,” Dax proceeded to mark the side of the wall with an arrow. “There, now we shouldn’t get lost, unless we overlook it. Here, let’s take the right path for now and search”.

“Right behind you”.

After walking for about 5 minutes, the pair managed to come across a door off on the side. 

Delga pointed to the door, “there’s a door, we should investigate to see if we can find anything”.

Dax nodded, “alright, let’s get our weapons ready”. Dax pulled out his assault rifle while Delga got out his shotgun. “I’ll go first, then you follow right behind me, and remember to turn off the safety before you fire”.

Delga nodded, “you got it”.

Dax went right up to the door and turned the knob. He slowly pushed the door open and peered inside. He turned on the flashlight and noticed no one was in the room. “Coast is clear, no one is here”.

Delga let out a sigh of relief, “that’s good to hear. Let’s see if there are any supplies in here”.

Dax and Delga then got to searching. They managed to find some empty water containers, two daggers, and some gold. “Damn there isn’t any food here, but we could use these containers and fill them with water if we can find a water source” Dax said.

“If we find a source, there might be a possibility to find some food there as well”.

“Sounds good,” Dax said.

Once they collected their items and each took a dagger, they set off to go further down the corridor. They soon came to another fork and the road where Dax proceeded to mark another arrow to indicate where they had been. They then decided on the left path and proceeded to head down it. 

Soon both were able to hear something. Dax motioned Delga to stop, “Shhh, do you hear something?” Both took a few seconds to listen.

“Sounds like”

“Water” both said in unison.

Both fast walked down the path to get to the source. They soon came upon an area of the corridor that has been stretched out into a circular room with a small stream flowing from one side to the other which led to an edge into complete darkness.

Both took a second to admire the beauty of it before snapping out of it. Dax turned towards Delga, “let’s fill up our water containers and see if there is anything we can scavenge from here”.

Delga nodded before proceeding to fill up his container with the water. After filling their containers, they noticed some bushes close by with berries growing on it. Once Delga studied them and said they weren’t poisonous, they grabbed the berries and proceeded to get ready to keep moving forward. After walking around the corridors and finding more rooms that were empty, the two were about to head back when they suddenly heard something coming from around a corner.

“What was that?” Delga asked.

They listened to the sounds, “Sounds like footsteps” Dax replied. Dax peered around the corner and saw four beasts. One appeared to be feline, one was avine shape, another was a canine, and the last one and probably the largest of them all, was reptilian. All four of them carried a form of weapon that ranged from a spear to a dagger or sword and a torch to illuminate the area. “We got four unknowns approaching us”. Delga looked around the corner and froze. Dax looked at him and saw fear in his eyes. “What’s wrong Delga?” said Dax with worry in his voice.

“It’s them. Those four were some of the ones that had raped me so many times before”.

Dax could feel his anger boiling up inside himself, “well then, let’s show them what happens when they mess with the wrong people shall we?” Dax smirked in Delga’s direction as he readied his assault rifle. 

Delga placed on a mischievous grin and readied his shotgun with buckshots loaded in, “let’s”.

The two backed away and got into position waiting far enough away to where the torches won’t give them away. Once the four finished rounding the corner, Delga released a shell and hit the feline square in the chest, tearing through the fur and sending chunks flying. The other three got stunned for a moment, but quickly regrouped to try to find the one who killed their feline friend. Then, it was Dax’s turn who fired a single shot from his assault rifle and hit the canine dead on in the head, exploding it and sending gore flying. The other two immediately saw where the shot came from and started charging towards Dax and Delga. Dax fired off three shots at the avian and all three shots hit him in the chest, head, and neck. All that was left was the reptilian who got close enough to see Delga. 

“So, you came out once again. You ready for another round with my meat up your ass again?” said the Reptilian.

“You won’t be able to get your hands on me this time. Your so called ‘game’ has changed and now, I’m no longer your fucktoy anymore” Delga responded.

“We will see about that once Kuromaru finds you and makes you a sex slave for us again. You did seem to enjoy last time quite well given how much cum and moans you kept producing”.

Delga became frozen once he heard Kuromaru’s name spoken as we relived the painful nightmares from the past encounters with Kuromaru. The reptilian smirked and started charging to claim his prize. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Dax fired two shots from his assault rifle and blew off the kneecaps of the reptilian. 

Delga snapped out of it as the reptilian howled in pain, “what the hell happened?! Who was responsible for that?!” 

“That would be me” said Dax as he came into view of the reptilian.

“I see the slave found himself a new fuckmate to mess around with” Dax’s expression turned into one of anger upon hearing that, “Oh, what’s wrong, is this bitch here the one you fuck as well or is he the one who fucks you”.

Dax snapped at the reptilian by grabbing his neck and slamming him with his back against the wall. He then held him down by choking him, “You listen here, and you listen good. You will never speak like that about me or Delga ever again” Dax added pressure, “you and your kind constantly think it’s fun to just chase and rape someone constantly, but here’s the thing, it don’t like that and you will all pay for the atrocities you have committed” Dax released his grip on the reptilian. 

The reptilian fell down and leaned forward, trying to get air in his lungs. He looked up at Dax, “what the hell is wrong with you, don’t you want to fuck him? Look at him, he’s basically asking for it with his getup”. 

“I most certainly do not want to rape him. He should be given a choice, not forced to do something he doesn’t want to do. If you wanted to fuck something so badly, you could have easily taken one of your deceased comrades instead” Dax responded.

“Oh I did, but Delga’s ass and mouth were just so tight and perfect, it turned everyone on and we just had to keep going at it load after load until his scales turned pure white since he will always be nothing more than a cum dump for us all”.

Delga grew angry at this and approached the reptilian, “that will no longer happen anymore. Just like I said, the game has changed and this time, the hunter becomes the hunted starting with you. Now for some payback,” Delga pumped his shotgun and aimed it at the Reptilian, but instead of aiming at his head or chest, he aimed at his dick and balls. Once he pulled the trigger, there was nothing, but agony for the reptilian as he screamed in pain and begged for them to end his life immediately. Dax winced at the carnage as the reptilian’s nether regions no longer existed and almost felt sorry for the reptilian.

“HOLY SHIT, why did you do that!!” the reptilian screamed, “Just please end my life, please!! There’s too much pain and I can’t feel my dick and balls anymore!!”

Delga looked at him, “that’s because they are no longer there since I basically launched them into oblivion. Now I don’t have to worry about you or your dick anymore. Enjoy bleeding out jackass, you deserve it” Delga started to walk away from the reptilian. 

As Delga was walking away, Dax walked up to the reptilian. The reptilian looked at him, crying with a pleading look. Dax nodded and took out his knife. He stabbed the knife in the reptilian chest, straight through his heart and said “I’m sorry this happened to you. You can rest in peace now”.

Just before the reptilian died, his last words were “I’m sorry, but thank you”.

Dax removed the knife and went to catch up with Delga who stopped and watched the wrong scene. “You should have let that bastard die in agony”.

Dax looked at Delga, “Delga, you are better than them. Do not sink to their level of pain and torture. The only one who deserves that much is Kuromaru”. 

Delga looked down at the ground, “I know, but I wanted to make them feel what I had felt after they raped me so many times before”.

Dax put a hand on Delga’s shoulder, “I know. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing, but you must understand the point at which you draw the line. Blowing off that guy’s balls like that may have crossed the line a bit, but if you do that again, please put in a mercy shot for them”.

Delga sighed, “alright Dax, I’ll try”.

Dax smiled, “there’s the Delga I know. Come on, let’s head back since those shots might have alerted some of the others nearby”.

Delga nodded and the two started to walk off. After a minute of walking, Delga asked, “What that reptilian guy said about you fucking me, would you actually do it?”

Dax looked at Delga, “Delga, I would never ever rape you, even if my life was on the line”.

Delga smile at this, “I appreciate that Dax, but I meant like have sex with me”.

Dax stopped, “Oh”. Dax thought for a moment figuring out how to phrase his answer. “To be honest, I’m not sure. Though, if you are willing to do it, then I’ll do it with you”.

Delga grinned at this, “that’s good to hear because I plan on doing it soon”.

Dax looked bewildered, “should I ask why?”

Delga chuckled, “let’s just say your actions have gotten me hot for you”.

Dax was speechless, “Well then, I don’t know what to say”.

“Let’s save it for when we get back and out of our clothes, shall we?”

Dax gulped and blushed, “Uh, sure”.

Delga started laughing, “It’s amusing to see you embarrassed like this”.

Dax blushed more and turned away, “Can we get back to the matter at hand?”

Delga settled down, “of course, let’s get moving”.

The two started to head back in the direction of their small space. About half of the way there, they heard some large footsteps approaching. 

“Someone’s coming”, said Delga.

Dax pointed to a room on the side, “Let’s hide in there and see who it is. We shouldn’t fight someone while we are getting closer to our hiding area”.

Delga nodded and followed Dax into the room. They then hid behind some of the boxes in the room, then they heard the footsteps get closer and suddenly stop. 

“Wait, I smell something” said a gruff voice. 

“Yeah, I smell it too. Smells like” said another voice.

“Our fucktoy” said the first voice. 

Delga started to panic, “Shit, they found us” whispered Delga.

Dax grabbed hold of Delga, “they haven’t found us yet, if we lay low, we should be able to escape. If not, we’ll fight our way out” Dax whispered back, trying to calm Delga.

Delga took a breath, “ok, I’ll go along with you”.

“Let’s just stay quiet and if they come close to us, then fire the shotgun at them” 

Delga nodded and soon the footsteps were next to the door. “I smell him in here” said the gruff voice. The knob started to jiggle and Delga grabbed hold onto Dax. Then the door started to open and the figure that stood at the doorway. 

Delga took a look at the figure and went cold. “No, it’s him. It’s the Minotaur”

Dax turned to Delga, “Delga, we will get through this”.

“But it’s Kuromaru second-in-command. Him and his horse friend always either split-roasted me or double penetrated me”.

“Delga,” Dax squeezed Delga’s hand, “I’m here and I won’t let that happen to you ever”.

Delga nodded. As the two conversed, the horse and minotaur crept in the room. “Minions bring Delga to me” said the minotaur as small pools of green slime crept from behind him and went in search of Delga.

Then they found them. The green slimes launched themselves at Dax and Delga and started to pull Delga away from Dax and towards the minotaur. 

“Delga, what’s happening?” said Dax as he felt Delga pulled away from him and something slimy on his arm. 

“It’s the green slimes,” Delga then noticed the slimes were pulling him towards the two figures. “Dax help me, the slimes are pulling me towards them”.

“I’m coming Delga,” but as soon as Dax said that the slimes started to take over him as well and drag him away from Delga. Despite the amount of force from the slimes, Dax managed to break free long enough to catch up to Delga before being delivered a sharp punch to the face which launched him straight into the wall hard leaving Dax unconscious. 

Delga saw this happen, “Dax!! NO!!”. He then saw the culprit of the punch was none other than the minotaur himself and immediately went into a state of panic.

The minotaur and horse started chuckling, “Now that your ‘friend’ is out of the way, let’s have some fun, shall we?” As he said this, the minotaur’s cock started to harden. 

“Hope you’re ready to have all your holes filled slut” Delga heard from behind and saw the horse already hard and ready. 

Delga gulped and knew what was going to be coming next, “Please don’t, I don’t want to be your fucktoy”.

“Well that’s too bad because you don’t get a say in it, slut. Then once we are done with you, we’ll send you straight to Kuromaru for a ‘private’ session” said the minotaur as he chuckled mischievously. 

The minotaur then walked over to Delga and signaled the slimes to release him. Once they did, however, Delga launched at the minotaur in a desperate chance to escape them but was thwarted when the minotaur grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The Minotaur grabbed his weapons and threw them to the sides, and then proceeded to tear through Delga’s clothes, ripping them to shreds. All that remained was Delga’s gauntlets and shin guards. Delga looked at the two beasts with anger and fear but grew even more afraid when the slimes started combining to form three mega slimes, each with a rock-hard cock. Delga took a look at the five of them and thought, ‘Dax please, save me’. 

The minotaur grabbed Delga and proceeded to fuck him raw and fully with Delga screaming at the pain he was experiencing in his ass. One of the slimes then approached Delga and decided to shut him up by shoving his cock down his throat. The other two slimes then approached Delga on both sides and proceeded to pump their own cocks while the horse got down beside the minotaur. Delga saw this happen and knew what was about to happen and tried pleading for it not to happen. The minotaur then pulled out his cock far enough for the horse to place in his cock, then they both shoved it deep into Delga’s ass. Delga proceeded to let out a muffled scream in pain and agony and started to cry from the absolute pain he was experiencing. Delga then started feeling a warm liquid going down his throat as he felt the first slime cumming. Once the first slime was done, he pulled out, but almost immediately another one took his place and proceeded to throat fuck him once more. 

Dax soon started to wake up to the sound of moans. “Yeah, you like that botch!”. Dax immediately snapped awake and stared at the scene before him. Delga was getting double penetrated by the horse and minotaur while one large slime made Delga deepthroat the slime’s cock and two others stood by jacking off. Once he saw that, he immediately saw red and charged at them with a demonic roar.

Delga POV

I can’t take this much more, my throat hurts and my ass is in serious pain from those two’s massive dicks. Crap they are cumming again, how many loads do they have in them. I don’t think my insides can take this much cum. Come on Dax, please help me, please.

Then I heard something demonic and saw a blur go right past me and shove the minotaur and horse away from me. Then I saw Dax, but he changed. He grew bigger and had spikes along his back and tail. He then turned towards me and I saw his eyes were bloodshot red and I could hear him growling. The slime fucking my throat pulled out and then the slimes charged Dax, however, Dax charged back. Dax managed to punch the slimes and send them flying into the wall so hard together. He then approached them and released powerful blue flames from his mouth. When he finished, all that was left of the slimes was ash. I then heard a sound coming from my right and saw the minotaur and horse starting to get up and groaning.

“Alright, who has the balls?!” I heard the minotaur exclaim. 

“I do,” said the demonic voice from Dax. 

The minotaur and horse went from a state of anger to a state of fear upon hearing that which I don’t blame them for. Dax was actually starting to terrify me with his voice. “Wh-what are you?” the horse asked.

Dax started chuckling, “Can’t you guess, you decided to fuck my friend here, now it’s your turn to be on the receiving end of the fucking!” Dax then charged at the two. He proceeded to grab the minotaur and slam into the hard to where he got embedded in the wall. Afterwards he grabbed the horse and slammed him to the ground. He then started to completely undress himself. What stood before him was probably one of the largest dicks I’ve seen since it had a greater length than the minotaur’s and was much thicker than it by a long shot. 

The horse turned around and saw this monster of a cock and pleaded, “you aren’t gonna use that monster on me, are you?” 

Dax smirked and immediately sent the whole length into the horse’s ass dry. All I heard was the horse crying and begging for it to stop. Dax ruthlessly fucked the horse so hard; I was able to hear a cracking sound and then the horse started to ball his eyes out and screamed even louder. I knew from that point on, Dax had broken something inside the horse. Then all of a sudden, Dax pulled out of the horse. “My load isn’t meant for you, however,” Dax grabbed the horse’s dick and balls, “a bitch doesn’t need these anymore”. He then proceeded to rip off his cocks and balls as I just wince at the scene and the screams from the horse. I looked over to the minotaur and saw him completely terrified and trying with all his might to break free from the wall to escape. Dax used the hand with the horse’s cock and balls and proceeded to drop the contents into the horse’s mouth and told him to swallow or else. The horse immediately swallowed as he feared for his life. “That’s a good bitch, but unfortunately, I have no use for you”. Dax grabbed the snout of the horse and forced the horse’s head to lay on the side. He then brought a fist up and slammed it down. All I heard was a wet sound and the sound of bones breaking, then the horse’s body went completely limp. I then realized Dax had killed him. Dax turned his attention to the minotaur, “Your turn”.

The minotaur pleaded with Dax to spare his life, “Please, I’ll do anything you ask, anything you want. Just please don’t hurt me”.

Dax chuckled, “It’s so funny seeing you like this. The big, mighty bull with a big sex drive is now pleading for his life just because he doesn’t want to get fucked and brutally murdered. Well, too bad. You’re getting fucked hard and raw because you decided to fuck Delga. Now WE get to fuck you”. 

“We?” the minotaur asked. 

“That’s right”, he turned his attention to me, “ready to have your revenge on him Delga”.

I stood there shocked for a moment to register what was happening, but realized Dax was talking to me and asked me if I wanted to fuck the minotaur, the one who has constantly fuck me. All I could say was “yes”, but internally, I was still terrified of Dax’s new form. I proceeded to get up and Dax pulled the minotaur from the wall. Dax brought them both to the ground with him on the bottom as we held the minotaur’s legs and arms in a restraining position. I then got up in front of the minotaur and positioned myself to penetrate his ass. 

“Ready to double penetrate him?” asked Dax.

The minotaur immediately started struggling, “Delga please don’t, I’m sorry for everything I did. I won’t fuck you anymore I swear. Please don’t do this to me. I’ll even throw in my ass for you to personally fuck, but please don’t do this to me”.

I will admit, seeing him like this was quite amusing, but “sorry, but no. You had this coming to you for a long time and we will see it through” I said as I proceeded to plunge my dick all the way up his ass. As I pull out and get ready for another thrust, Dax’s dick is waiting patiently right on the outside. We then silently acknowledged each other slam into the minotaur at the same time, stretching the minotaur’s rarely fucked hole. The minotaur started balling his eyes out from the double penetration and begging for us to stop, but all I wanted to do was to get my revenge on the one who fucked me constantly for so long. 

Dax and I continued our session for a while, but I soon felt my load coming. I also heard Dax say that he was close as well. After about a minute, we both plunged our dicks deep in the minotaur’s ass and all three of us released our loads. We kept coming for about thirty seconds and noticed a small cum gut forming on the minotaur. The minotaur looked completely exhausted as he kept saying “too much cum”. 

“I hope you like that session bitch since it’s gonna be the last one you ever receive” said Dax. 

“Aren’t you gonna let me go?” asked the minotaur with hope.

“Nope. Now you become the title bitch with the removal of your cock and balls like your friend”

“No, please don’t” he turned towards me, “Delga please help me. You got your revenge, now please stop him”.

I looked at him with mercy, but said “I know I should stop him, but you deserve this for everything you did to me”.

The minotaur looked at me with absolute shock and horror, then absolute agony as Dax proceeded to rip off his cock and balls and shove them into the minotaur’s maw. “You better swallow it or else” said Dax, but the minotaur didn’t swallow. “You better do it now or you will lose more than your cock and balls!” exclaimed Dax, but the minotaur still didn’t budge. Dax then grabbed hold of one of the minotaur’s arms and said, “last warning swallow NOW or lose your arm”. The minotaur went wide-eyed and immediately swallowed. “There now that wasn’t so hard now was it, but”, Dax then pulled on the arm and proceeded to rip it off its socket, “I still have to punish you bitch for disobeying an order”. I went wide-eyed as the minotaur started howling in pain. 

I knew I had to stop this, so I grabbed hold of Dax, “Dax stop, remember what you told me back when we fought that reptilian”. I noticed he stopped, “don’t sink to their level of pain and torture, we are better than that”. I motioned to the minotaur, “he has had enough, we got our revenge”. 

Dax looked down, “you’re right” Dax started to shrink and go back into his form from before and he turned towards the minotaur, “I’m sorry, I lost control after seeing Delga in the position you had him in”. He walked over to where his pistol was and picked it up, “I’ll end it quickly”. 

I grab his arm, “No, let me do it”. Dax nodded and stepped aside. I proceeded to grab the pistol Dax gave me and aim the pistol at the head of the minotaur. “I’m sorry it turned out like this, but you at least deserve this for all the raping you did to me,” then I pulled the trigger, killing the minotaur instantly. Once the minotaur was dead, I looked over to Dax to noticed he had slumped down. I walk over to him, “Dax, you alright”.

He looked up at me, “No, I broke my promise to you. You got fucked by those guys and I couldn’t even stop it from happening”. Dax looked back down

I was saddened at the sight, “you may have not been able to prevent it, but you did stop it from continuing and that, is what matters most to me” Dax looked up at me, “and for that, I thank you”. I then gave him a big hug similar to the one he gave me when I had my nightmare. 

Dax returned the hug, “you mean that?”

“Yes, I do”. We stayed like that for a bit until Dax had fully calmed down before I asked, “so, do you want to head back and then you and I could have a private session, or would you rather do it here?”.

Dax thought for a moment before giving a mischievous grin, “I would love to do it, but are you sure you want to after what they did to you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” I rub my ass, “it did hurt at first, but it doesn’t hurt much anymore”.

“Well, if that’s the case, if we are going to do it, I want to do it back in our hiding area and I get to be on bottom for this round to give your ass a break”.

I stood there shocked for a moment that he offered to bottom, “I didn’t expect you to be that type of person”. 

Dax smiled at me, “I’m more of a switch. I always love to fuck people, but I don’t mind a dick up my ass as well”.

“Sounds like we are one the same”, then I thought of an idea, “we’ll do what you said, but for round 2, I want you to fuck me,” I can tell he was about to voice an objection, “my ass can take you Dax, don’t worry. Though probably not the form you had earlier which reminds me, did you know you could do that?”

“No, I didn’t. I just saw you getting fucked, I got anger and saw red, then you know the rest. Besides that, it sounds like we’re gonna be busy for the next couple hours when we get back, but first,” Dax approached me, “I wouldn’t mind kissing and frotting for a bit”.

I chuckled at the thought, “I like the sound of that”. I then proceeded to passionately kiss Dax and wrap my hands around his neck as Dax proceeded to grab both our dicks and start pumping them. I moaned at the touch of Dax and we proceeded to go further into the kiss. This went on for a while, but we soon had to break away, “Wow”.

Dax chuckled, “Wow, indeed. We should do this more often”. Dax then went over to collect his clothes. 

I then realized that mine were ripped to shreds. “Hey Dax”.

Dax turned to me, still hard, “yeah?”.

I looked embarrassed, “I forgot they tore apart my clothes, so I have nothing to wear until I get back to our area”.

“Oh. Maybe there is something around here we could find, otherwise, I’ll give you my pants and shirt and I’ll wear my vest and boxers”. 

“You sure?” I ask.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m not gonna let go out there naked. Let’s take a look around and see if we can find anything for you to wear”

We then proceeded to look around. We searched most of the room but unfortunately couldn’t find anything. 

“Hey, I found something?”

I walk over to Dax, “What did you find?” 

Dax proceeds to pull out a pair of pants with a similar style to Dax’s, I think he said they were called cargo pants. “I found these, and I think I saw some more behind there”, Dax tossed the pants to me, “here try these on and see if they fit while I check to see if there is anything else behind here”.

I nodded and proceeded to try on the pants. The pants seemed to fit me perfectly with not too much slack and not too tight which sort of shocked me. Luckily, they were the same color as my previous pants. I am going to miss that outfit. Maybe Dax could help me find something similar to that in his world.

“Looks like those fit fine, how do they feel?” Dax asked as he snapped me out of my thought.

I turn to him, “they feel great. Not too loose or tight. Though I’m surprised they had these pants here”.

“I am as well. I wasn’t able to find anything else except for this shirt,” Dax holds up a dark green shirt, “but I have a feeling this is too small for you”. 

Dax tosses me the shirt and I attempt to try it on, but just like he said, it was too tight on me. “Yep, too tight”.

“Damn, here take my shirt or vest, or would you prefer to let your chest hang out. I’m not complaining if you do”.

I ponder for a minute, “I’ll take the shirt and you can have the vest. I want to admire what you look like in just a vest” I said with a grin.

Dax blushes madly, “Oh, wow, uh here you go”. He tosses me his white shirt and proceeds to place on his purple vest. “I hope you can restrain yourself until we get back because you are making it very difficult on me”.

I chuckle and walk over to him. I proceed to grope him gently and receive a soft moan from him, “I can control myself, but” I stop groping him and walk away with a grin, “I could also be a tease for you”.

Dax stood there speechless, then snapped out of it, “Oh, if that’s gonna be the game, then maybe I should make the journey even tougher on you” Dax said as he struck a sexy pose that caused me to get a nosebleed. He then proceeded to walk over to me and groped my ass, “Or maybe, for round 2, I should give your ass a proper, pleasure pounding”. Dax then gave me a light kiss and pulled away. 

“Oh, now you are being such a tease. When we get back, you ass isn’t gonna survive round 1” I said with a devilish grin.

Dax turned to me, “it better not, I want you to go all out and fuck me so hard, I won’t be able to sit right for a week”.

“Only a week?”

Dax grinned back, “that depends on how much power you got with your thrusts”.

“Oh ho, you are in for it now”. 

Dax then stopped grinning and chuckled, “We should start heading back, otherwise, we will both end up doing our rounds in here and then we wouldn’t be able to walk back”.

I started chuckling as well, “As much as I want to get started fucking you hard, you are right, but let’s try to avoid any lustful behavior, otherwise, I’m just gonna fuck you right here and now”.

“Ok ok, no more lustful behavior from any of us. Let’s get moving” said Dax as he turned towards the door

I nodded and followed him out as we proceeded to head back to our little home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will feature Dax and Delga making it back and getting down to 'business'.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	4. The Intense Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dax and Delga share an intimate moment together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter to the story.
> 
> Lots of sex in this chapter.
> 
> You have been warned!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy.

Chapter 4

Dax and Delga follow the arrows Dax marked to help them get back to their hiding area. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be anyone else in their way after running into the minotaur, horse, and the slimes. 

“I think I see the entrance in sight,” said Delga. 

“Good, I don’t see anyone ahead of us,” said Dax.

Delga turned around, “I don’t see anyone behind us”.

“All right, let's head in” said Dax as he and Delga both turned into the small corridor. They then pushed open the door which led to another corridor and into the room. Once inside Dax and Delga placed away their weapons and placed all the things they had gathered to count all that they managed to find. In the end, they managed to get enough berries to feed them for about a day and a half, 2 daggers, the pants Delga had on, 4 water containers filled with water, and a sword and axe from the four-man crew they ran into.

Dax stood there, looking at the pile, “even though it isn’t much, we did manage to find quite a few things to help us survive”.

Delga nodded, “that’s true. We even managed to kill the horse, minotaur, and seven other henchmen from Kuromaru, so that is a victory, but now” Delga stood up, walked to Dax, and started to grope him, “I think we have some unfinished business”.

Dax let out a soft moan, “you are right, but I think these clothes are a bit tight for me. Can you help me take them off?” 

“With pleasure” 

Delga then proceeded to undress Dax by first getting him out of his vest, then his pants, but left on the boxers. Dax started to take his boxers off, but Delga stopped him, “not yet, now you have to do me first”.

Dax grinned and proceeded to get Delga out of his shirt he gave him and then the pants. Once the pants came off, Delga’s dick stood tall and proud. 

“Now, you can take them off,” Delga said seductively.

“You sure you don’t want to do it?” asked Dax.

“Oh, I am doing it,” Delga then pulled down Dax’s boxers and then Dax’s shaft joined Delga’s in standing tall and proud.

“Shall we get started?” asked Dax.

“Sure, but I think we should do a little warm up”.

“Continue what we did before with the kissing and frotting?” asked Dax as Delga nodded, “Well, then get over here and let’s begin”. 

Dax and Delga then proceeded to continue their last session, but this time, Dax had his arms around Delga’s neck while Delga was pumping their dicks. Both Dax and Delga got into a fierce battle with their kiss by fighting for dominance. In the end, Dax won the battle. They managed to pull back with a trail of saliva coming from their mouths. 

“Now that was intense,” said Delga.

“It was but are you ready to make things interesting?” asked Dax with a grin.

“Sure, what do you want to do?” 

“A game, we each get to choose what we want to do with the other. For example, I can choose what position I want us to be in, then once we cum, you get to choose the position, cum, and we repeat the process,” Dax explained and then winked seductively. “You want to play?”

“I’m guessing you have some crazy positions for us to be in,” said Delga.

“I sure do. This first one is usually a favorite for me”. 

“Oh, and what might that be”. 

Dax approached Delga and leaned right next to his ear and whispered, “lie on your back and I’ll show you” as he planted a kiss on Delga’s neck and received a moan from Delga. 

“All right,” Delga lied down on the ground, “like this?”

“Yes, now lean back,” said Dax as he lied back in the opposite direction of Delga, but still right next to him. 

“Ok, now I’m really interested in what you want to do”.

Dax turned on his side towards Delga, “you see Delga, the position we are going to is called 69. It involves both of us sucking each other off,” Dax scoots closer to Delga and brings his dick close to Delga’s maw as his maw approaches Delga’s, “So you ready?”

“Dax, this is probably the hottest thing I’ve seen. Of course, I’m ready!”

“Good, then let’s suck!”

Delga then plunged into Dax’s dick and Dax did the same to Delga’s. Both kept going at it and eventually got a pace worked out. Delga was the first to manage to achieve the deepthroat with Dax following close behind. Soon, they were both a mess of moans with both being serviced and their mouths leaking pre from the other’s cock. Their fun in this position was, however, coming to a close when Delga started bucking his hips forward which gave Dax the impression he was close. Delga then sped up on Dax’s cock and soon Dax sped up on Delga’s when he got close. Delga was the first to cum and when he did, Dax deepthroated him all the way and swallowed as much of Delga’s load as he could and managed to swallow every single drop. Soon after, Dax started to cum as well with Delga repeating Dax’s actions but couldn’t get every drop as some started to leak out due to the sheer volume stored in Dax. Both pulled off their respective dicks and stayed in their position panting.

“Wow, that was amazing,” said Dax panting with saliva and cum on the outsides of his mouth.

“That it was. I didn’t expect that much of a load from you,” Delga said, also panting and with cum on the outsides of his mouth.

“To be honest, I didn’t either from you, but that was probably the best blowjob I’ve ever received”.

“Same here”. 

Dax started leaning forward to get up, “so, it’s your turn. What position do you have in store for us?” 

Delga got up, “well, before we get to that, I need to clean up something off your face,” said Delga with a smirk.

Dax smirked back, “oh really, how do you plan to clean me up”.

“Like this,” Delga proceeded to lick the cum off of Dax's mouth with Dax following suit to Delga. “Now that we are clean, this is what I want you to do since you said you wanted your ass to be used for round 1”. Dax started to get a devilish grin and thought about what Delga might have planned for him. “I want you to put your arms around my neck. Then I’m gonna hoist you off the ground and you will put your legs around my waist. Once that is done, I’m gonna wreck your ass hard like I said”. 

Dax stood there shocked, “damn Delga, you are making this session better and better, and you better not hold back”.

“Oh, I won’t, now get over here so I could punish that ass”. 

Dax walked over to Delga and placed his arms around Delga’s neck. Delga then grabbed Dax’s ass and hoisted him up with Dax proceeding to wrap his legs around Delga’s waist. Delga then positioned his cock next to Dax’s entrance.

“You ready?” asked Delga.

Dax nodded, “do it”.

Delga then started to ease the tip in and received a hiss from Dax. Soon, Delga started getting inch by inch inside until their hips met. “Tell me when to move,” Delga said to give Dax time to adjust.

“Damn, it’s been a while and you sure are big,” said Dax as Delga smiled at the comment. After about a minute, “All right, do it. Wreck me!”

“With pleasure,” Delga then proceeded to started to ruthlessly fuck Dax with all his strength sending Dax into nothing more than a pile of moans. 

“Holy shit! You definitely weren’t kidding, you might actually break me,” said Dax in between the powerful thrusts from Delga. 

“I’ve had a lot of experience with them doing it to me and I’ve learned a lot from it,” said Delga as he slammed hard into Dax receiving a loud cry. Delga grinned knowing he had hit Dax straight in the prostate. “You seeing stars yet?”

Dax completely lost to pleasure from Delga hitting his prostate couldn’t make out a clear word as he was in a world of bliss.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” said Delga as he continued his assault on Dax. After about five minutes, Delga started getting close to cumming. “Damn, I’m getting close again”.

Dax, able to speak slightly again, said, “Me ‘grunt’ too ‘grunt’, cum ‘grunt’ inside ‘grunt’ me”. 

“With pleasure, but let’s finish together,” said Delga as he started picking up the pace and grabbed hold of Dax’s dick and started giving him a handjob. Both lasted for a minute before they couldn’t take it anymore. Dax was the first to release his load as the assault on his prostate and the handjob he had received was too much. Dax had managed to shoot his load all over their chests and faces, and when Dax came, his ass clenched and sent Delga overboard. “Dax!” Delga took one last thrust before going all the way inside Dax and cumming inside his ass. 

As Delga started cumming inside Dax, Dax felt every drop inside him, “so warm, feels so good”. Delga kept cumming for about a minute before he was spent, and they were both left panting. 

“Well, ‘pant’ how was that?” Delga asked still with his dick inside Dax. 

“That ‘pant’ was the best ‘pant’ fuck I have ever ‘pant’ received. You were true to your word ‘pant’, and I can’t feel my ass” said Dax in between pants.

“I’m glad ‘pant’ you like it,” said Delga as he planted a light kiss on Dax. They stayed in their afterglow for about a few minutes before Delga pulled out of Dax with a gush of cum leaking from Dax’s ass. 

“Damn, didn’t think there was that much cum” said Dax as he looked at the cum puddle forming at Delga’s feet

“Yeah, sorry about that. Been pent up for a while and you really sent me over the edge with that ass of yours” said Delga as he let Dax down onto solid ground and they both recovered from their last session.

“I’m not complaining at all, and I almost want to do it again, but perhaps sometime in the future” said Dax.

“So, do you have enough stamina to continue our game or do you concede?” asked Delga with a smirk.

“Oh, I am so ready for another round, especially since it’s my turn,” said Dax with a mischievous grin. 

“And what does Daxy waxy have in store for me, today?” said Delga in a childish voice.

Delga looked confused, “Daxy waxy?” 

“A little pet name I thought of. Do you like it?” asked Delga.

“I will admit, not half bad of a name”.

“So, do you have any names for me?” asked Delga.

Dax started thinking, “well, let’s see,” Dax started going over some ideas in his head and thought of some good ones, but then he realized that Delga may not understand them, so he thought of something simpler. Then He thought of one that described Delga when they were alone and asleep, “How about snuggle bear?”

Dax immediately started to blush, “w-what does that mean?” he said stammering as he had a good thought of what it might mean.

Dax threw on a grin, “it means you like to snuggle a lot and you do quite a bit”. 

Delga looked away, completely embarrassed, “I don’t”. 

Dax approached Delga, “you sure, because I remember you did enjoy the snuggles from last night”.

Delga looked down defeated, “Ok, you win, I do like to snuggle with you, but now I got to think of a cleverer name for you other than ‘Daxy waxy’”.

Dax placed a hand on Delga’s shoulder, “that’s the good news about pet names. Even though you have one name, doesn’t mean that is the only name,” Delga looked up to him, “I know you will find one soon that will make me completely embarrassed because I can think of a couple, but I’m not telling you what they are”.

“Oh, come on Dax, one name, please”.

“Nope, not telling,” said Dax.

Delga put on the puppy eyes, “Please?”

Dax looked into his eyes, “No, can’t fall for the puppy eye routine. Must. Resist”. Dax lasted for about another 10 seconds before, “all right, fine. I won’t give you a name, but I will help you think of one. Does that sound good?”

Delga stopped the puppy eyes and shrugged, “I’ll take what I can get”.

“All right, so, when you think of me, what is the first thing that comes to your mind?” asked Dax.

“Hot,” said Delga immediately. 

Dax stood there surprised, “wow, ok, good, now what else?”

Delga contemplated before answering, “caring, friendly, guardian” Delga thought that one over again, “guardian”.

Dax looked confused, “something wrong?”

Delga thought of a name, “I think I have a name for you”.

Dax, happy with Delga thinking of a name asked, “That’s great. So, what did you think of?”

“Well, this name actually describes you perfectly and it was something I have been looking for a long time” Delga took a deep breath in, “I was thinking of Guardian Angel”. Dax took a minute to register what Delga had said, “So, what do you think?” asked Delga.

“Wow, you are right. I didn’t think about that until now. I really am your guardian angel, and I am proud to be it, but I think that might be more useful as a nickname instead of a pet name”.

“Oh,” Delga started with a hint of sadness.

“Hey, it’s alright Delga, you’ll think of something,” Dax said as he placed a hand on Delga’s shoulder, “and besides, I love the nickname”.

“I'm glad you like it,” said Delga as he started to cheer up.

Dax relieved to see Delga returning to himself again, “So, you up to continue our game?”

“Sure am, what would you like me to do, Daxy?” asked Delga with a smile.

“Well, how do you feel about the phrase ‘between a rock and a hard place?’” asked Dax. 

Delga blushed, “hmmm, sounds interesting, but what are you going to have me do?”

“Simple, we’ll face each other and then I hoist you up. Then, I’ll place your back against the wall while I pound the hell out of you as payback for hitting my prostate, and who knows, maybe I’ll hit something in return” said Dax with a mischievous grin.

Delga starts thinking about how hot it would be to do that, “well then what are you waiting for. You better slam me against the wall and fuck me harder than I fucked you” said Delga as he was eager to get started. 

Dax wasted no time in hoisting up Delga and slamming him into the wall. Dax then positioned his dick right next to Delga’s back entrance, “I hope you’re ready for this”.

Delga smirked, “go full throttle, I can take it”.

Dax decided to take his word for it and slam the entirety of his cock inside Delga prompting a scream from Delga. Dax looked up in worry and started to pull out thinking he had hurt him, but Delga stopped him

“Don’t, I said I can take it. Just give me a minute, I need to adjust to your size”.

Dax nodded, “You got it, sorry about that though”.

“Don’t be, I thought I could take you all the way on my first try, but I guess I was wrong”. A minute goes by before Delga says, “you can start moving now,” as Dax starts to set a slow tempo.

Dax thought in his mind ‘Delga always seems to get fucked hard by those things, but never really had a chance to enjoy himself. Let’s try having a little fun with him’. Dax smirked at a thought and decided to keep a slow, agonizing pace while edging him closer to a release. “How does this feel?”

“Why are you going so slow? I thought you were going to pummel me hard into the wall” said Delga. 

“I could do that, but then it would be a normal routine for you. So, I decided to mix things up a bit,” said Dax as he brought his hand to Delga’s cock and balls and fondled with them. He then brought his snout up to Delga’s neck and gave it a good licking

“Oh, sweet lord, that feels so good,” said Delga as he moaned from the pleasure.

“I’m glad you like it because we are going to be doing this for quite a while” said Dax as he went back to licking Delga’s neck. 

They continued their session for about 10 minutes when Dax noticed Delga getting close to his release. He decided to pick up the pace a bit and when Delga was about to shoot, he removed his hand and went back to a slow, agonizing pace.

Delga whined, “why?”

Dax looked Delga in the eyes, “like I said, we are going to be doing this for quite a while. It wouldn’t be fun if you just came right then and there now would it”.

Delga looked in shock, “you fucking tease-Ah”, Delga tried to say as Dax went back to fondling Delga and picked up a harder pace. 

“When this is over, you will be begging me to cum” said Dax with an evil smirk.

“Let me guess, this is payback for what I did”.

“Actually no, but it does seem like it. Truthfully, I noticed how everyone always takes from you, but you never have time for true pleasure. I’m fixing this by giving us both pleasure since sex should be something that is enjoyed by both parties and not just one” said Dax.

“I get your logic, but when this is over, you better be ready for payback,” said Delga

“Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting with a bottle of lube, but let’s save it for tomorrow since after this, we both might be too tired” said Dax.

“We’ll see”.

Dax kept changing his paces every few minutes and every few minutes Delga came close to his release but was denied it when Dax slowed back down. Each time Delga would whine about not being able to cum but stopped when Dax resumed his pace. 

This continued on for about 45 minutes with Delga thinking, ‘Damn it, if he keeps this up, all I’ll be completely begging him to let me cum, but I’m not gonna give him that satisfaction’.

Meanwhile, Dax was thinking, ‘Wow, Delga sure is resilient, I’m not sure how long I can keep this up. I sure am proud he’s lasted this long, but I can tell he won’t last much longer. Maybe I should finish it up here soon’.

They continued their session for about another 5 minutes before Dax stopped and said, “Delga, you are probably the most resilient person I’ve met thus far, and since you haven’t begged me to allow you to cum, we are gonna finish together, but first, I have a question for you. How would you like us to finish? Would you like me to actually do what I said and slamming you into the wall and ruthlessly fucking you or would you rather share an embrace with each other while I pump both our dicks until we cum? I’ll let you decide”.

Delga thought about it for a minute before saying, “You are making a very hard bargain, but I think I’m gonna have to go with slamming me into the wall since that is what I wanted in the first place, but I wouldn’t mind sharing an embrace with you after”. 

Dax smirked, “I was hoping you would say that”. Dax proceeded to pull back until just the tip was inside before slamming all the way in and charging at full throating, enticing numerous moans from Delga. Dax then found a spot in Delga that he had been avoiding this whole time until now and decided to slam right into it. When that happened, Delga started to see stars and Dax proceeded to continue his assault on Delga’s prostate. Dax decided to send Delga over the edge by pumping Delga’s dick and giving Delga’s neck a good licking. Delga didn’t last much longer after that. 

“Dax!” shouted Delga as he came hard all over the both of them. 

When that happened Delga’s asshole clenched and caused Dax to be sent over the edge. Dax thrusted one last time into Delga before releasing his load as well. “Delga!” Dax shouted as he released the rest of his load into Delga. Soon both of their climaxes expired, and Dax proceeded to pull out of Delga, letting a river of cum flow out of Delga’s ass. 

“Alright, you were right. I don’t have any stamina left for another round” said Delga.

“Same here” said Dax. 

“So, do you want to head to bed and continue the game”.

“Sure, but what are we going to do now that we are both spent?” asked Dax.

“You’ll see, now get on our makeshift bed” said Delga as Dax proceeded to lie down on the makeshift bed, they created what they had. Delga then lied down beside him and said, “the position I want is a snuggle position while we sleep”.

Dax smiled, “Well then get over here” said Dax as he wrapped his arms and wings around Delga holding him in an embrace.

Delga proceeded to wrap his arms around Dax, “now this is something I can get used to”.

“Same here, Delga” 

“Goodnight Dax and thanks for today. It was probably the best day of my life”.

Dax chuckled, “I’m glad you like it. Tomorrow, I plan on getting the watch fixed and when I get it functional, I can take you back to my dimension and away from this one”.

Delga looked up at Dax, “you would do that for me?”

Dax looked down at Delga, “of course I would and plus, we can find you some clothes you might like there as well. I can also make you some tasty desserts that will blow your mind and you will be able to try some Cheerwine that I have”. 

“What’s Cheerwine? Is that some sort of wine?” asked Delga.

Dax gave a light laugh, “no, but most people always seem to have that impression upon hearing the name. Cheerwine is actually a cherry-flavored soda. It’s really good and is my favorite drink”.

“Sounds like I’m gonna get a glass when we get there”.

“You will, but for now let’s go to sleep and talk more about it in the morning, ok?” said Dax.

“Alright, Dax. Goodnight,” said Delga as he leaned his head on Dax’s chest.

“Goodnight Delga, see you when you get up” said Dax as he watched Delga drift off to sleep. Dax waited for Delga to be asleep before drifting off to sleep, but right before he went to sleep, he could have sworn he had heard Delga say ‘I love you, Dax’ before Delga snuggled up closer to Dax. Dax smiled at this and said, “love you too,” before letting sleep take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> In the next chapter Dax will be working on the watch to get it working again to go home.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dax and Delga work on a way of getting out of that dimension, but will they be able to when someone in particular finds them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fifth chapter to the first part of the series. 
> 
> For those asking for Kuromaru, he's in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Delga POV**

I slowly opened his eyes and got a view of my surroundings. I realized I’m still in Dax’s arms with his wings still wrapped around us. I smiled as I found it cute that Dax would go to great lengths to ensure I would be protected by him. 

I started thinking back to last night and amazing sex we had. I loved absolutely every second of it, but for some reason, it felt different about it. I actually enjoyed it and I don’t think it was because I fucked someone or got fucked. No, I think it was because of something else. I’m not really sure how to phrase it, and I feel confused about it since I’ve never felt this way before. Is this what love is like? Do I love Dax? I’ve only known him for about two days, but in those two days, he has done more for me than anyone else I can remember. If I truly am in love with Dax, will he accept my love or does he even love me back? I know that he’s gay, but I’m not sure if he has someone back in his dimension. He doesn’t talk about anyone special there, so I might have a chance, but I also don’t want to make things awkward between us. I’ll wait until we get back and then decide then. 

I lay my head back on his slowly rising chest. Despite all this though, this is absolute heaven for me. I really do hope Dax doesn’t have anyone back in his dimension and he also loves me back so we could spend the rest of our lives together. Even though that might be selfish of me to say, I just want something good to happen in my life that I can actually remember. 

I then noticed Dax starting to move a bit, but it seemed different. I looked at him and noticed he was dreaming, but something was wrong. He didn’t seem to be dreaming peacefully like he was before.

“No,” I heard Dax whisper as he started to turn his head back and forth. 

That alone confirmed my suspicions. Dax was having a nightmare. I tried to see if I could wake him up, “Dax, wake up”.

Dax started getting visibly shaken, “No, don’t you dare. Leave him alone”.

Wait, what did Dax mean by that. Was he dreaming about me or maybe that special someone he may have back in his own dimension? Either way I had to wake him up quickly. This time I started to shake him awake, “Wake up, Dax! It’s not real!” 

“Gah,” said Dax as he jolted upright and surprised me. He was breathing heavy as he looked around and noticed he was still in our room. He turned his attention to me, “sorry if I woke you”.

I smile, “it’s fine. I was already awake”. I placed a hand on his shoulder and waited a minute before asking, “do you want to talk about your nightmare?” 

Dax looked at me before he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my chest. He then started balling his eyes out. 

I place a hand on the back of his head and his back and start rubbing his back. I try to mimic what Dax did for me back yesterday, “Shhh, it’s ok Dax. It’s ok. I’m here. If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to”. After a few minutes, Dax started to calm down to just sniffles. ‘Wow, Dax is right, this does help someone calm down’. “Feeling better?”

“I am, thank you” said Dax as we broke away from our embrace.

“Glad to help. Do you want to talk about it?” I asked.

I saw Dax turn a darker shade and he looked away, “no”, but his no seemed more of a question than an answer.

I raised an eyebrow and thought of an idea, “it was about me, wasn’t it?”. I hoped he took the bait. 

“Well, uh,” he started, “yes”.

I smile as my plan worked, “since it was a nightmare, I’m guessing something happened to me or to us”.

Dax started twiddling his thumbs and turned even darker, “yes”.

I found it cute that he was acting like this but decided to stop the questioning. “Whatever it was, it was just a dream. I am here and perfectly fine”. I noticed his spirits started to be lifted a bit, “now, how about we get some breakfast”.

Dax nodded, but then looked down, “and probably get some clothes on”.

I look down and notice we both weren’t wearing any clothes, “yeah, let’s get some on first”. I picked up the pants and shirt Dax gave me while Dax put on his boxers, pants, and vest. ‘Damn, why does he have to look so sexy with that on. If this continues, I might not have much restraint to hold me back from pouncing on him and riding his cock’ I thought as I fixed my growing bulge. 

“So, what do you want to eat, Delga? We have meat and berries”

“Let’s do meat and we can cook it over the fire. We can save the berries if we need to go out in search of supplies”.

Dax nods and grabs some of the raw meat while I start the fire with my fire breath. As I turn back towards Dax, I see him looking at me in bewilderment, “I didn’t know you could breathe fire”.

I placed a hand behind my head, “it was something I am able to do, but I can’t do it often. Are you able to do it yourself? I know you were able to breathe blue fire when you were in that ‘Rage’ mode”.

“Let’s see,” Dax said before he took a deep breath and breathed out normal fire. Dax went to a look of joy, “sweet I can breathe fire as well. It may not be the blue flame I had, but it’s at least something”.

I chuckle at his childish behavior, “I’m sure you’ll find a way to breathe that blue fire again without the use of the mode”.

Dax chuckles as he grabs the pan and meat and places it over the fire. We both sit down around the fire, “I’ll start working on the watch while the meat cooks and hopefully we will be able to create a portal out of here,” said Dax as he started working on the watch.

“I hope so,” I said as I split my attention between the watch and the meat. When Dax opened the top, I noticed how many components were inside that small object. ‘How did Dax actually manage to squeeze so much into an object that small?’ I thought before remembering the meat. I turn over the meat to let the other side cook before turning my attention back to Dax. 

“Interested in the watch?” Dax asked me.

“I am. How did you fit so much into there?” I ask.

“It wasn't easy, but I try to make do with what I have for components and the technology from my dimension”.

I think back to what Dax said about his dimension and I wanted to ask him the question ‘do you have someone back in your dimension’ but decided against it. Though it did get me thinking, “Hey Dax”.

“Hmm,” Dax said as he looked up at me. 

“I know you say we are going to your dimension, but does being like us exist in your dimension?” 

This seemed to hit him hard as he drooped down, “not physically. The only ones that do are dragons, but of a different anatomy of being on four legs and even those are only in myths”.

“Sorry, to bring down the mood, Dax. I didn’t mean it like that”

“It’s fine, but you do bring up a valid point and another question. Will we be accepted?” Dax took a breath and exhaled, “We mostly likely won’t and could be turned into science experiments by the government to be studied. Some might even see us as aliens”.

Wait, what do you mean by ‘science experiments,’” I ask with worry?

“Basically, we will be dissected and studied how we function internally and externally”.

I looked at him with shock, “isn’t that unethical and similar to here, but without the raping”.

Dax took a breath, “you are right, but the government claims to do it in the name of progress or they might just lock us away somewhere to avoid panic and study us a different way. The people from my world don’t respond well to change and especially something new like us”.

I check the steaks before turning back to him and asking, “what are we going to do?”

Dax contemplated for a moment before saying, “I’m really not sure, but I think my family might be able to help us. I just hope they don’t get scared of us, record us, or even turn us in to the government”.

“Would they do that to us?” I ask.

“I don’t think so, but I’m not sure how they would react to us so it’s hard to tell. They may not even recognize me, but maybe if I talk to them about the situation, maybe they’ll understand”.

“I see,” I checked the steaks again and noticed they were done. I take the steaks off the pan and place them on our makeshift plates. I give one to Dax 

“Thank you”.

“No problem,” I said as we started eating. The steaks were good, they weren’t the best, but we get what we can get. 

As we finished our steaks, Dax went back to working on the watch. I watched him for a bit longer before deciding to look at my weapons. As I inspected them, I noticed they had names engraved on them. The shotgun had engraved ‘Blood-Infused Boomstick’, I chuckled at the name as I checked the other for what the other guns had engraved. I looked at the pistols and noticed one had ‘Melody’ engraved on it and the other had ‘Harmony’. I started thinking about music and realized there might be a significance to each of the names. ‘Maybe Dax was a musician earlier in his life or loved music’ I thought as I placed the pistols down and looked at the AR. When I picked up the AR, I noticed the name engraved on it had a lot more detail than the other names. The name on it was ‘Freedom Deathbringer’ which confused me a bit, but then I think back to what Dax said about the country he lived in and how the valued freedom above all else. I start to wonder why deathbringer was on there, but think it was because it can kill. I’ll have to remember to ask Dax about the significance of the names when we have time, and he isn’t deep in working on the watch. I place the AR down and I head back over to where Dax was. 

Dax sees me approaching, “looking at the guns?” he says while working on the watch. 

“Yep,” I decided to ask about the names, “I noticed there were some names engraved into them as well. Do those represent your past or what you represent”.

Dax stops working on the watch and places it down before turning to me, “it’s both actually. The pistols over there represent my early days when I was in school and was part of a band program. I love music and love to play instruments, but the experience from the program wasn’t that good. There were some good days sure, but my best experience was when I met my best friend. We’re still friends to this day but haven’t been in contact much due to our lifestyles,” Dax seemed sad about this. 

‘I guess he must miss his best friend and the times they spent together’. “You miss the good times you had?”

“I do. We used to do a lot together. We even went through a lot together and usually tackled situations during our high school days together,” Dax said as he smiled. Dax snapped out of it, “that’s enough reminiscing about that, let me tell you about the others”. This surprised me a bit, but decided not to speak out as Dax cleared his throat, “the shotgun is called the ‘Blood-Infused Boomstick’ mainly because of its capabilities of exploding body parts all over the place. The AR’s name is ‘Freedom Deathbringer’ which represents America in the olden days”.

“Why the olden days and not now?” I ask.

“To be honest, America has turned into nothing but a political shitstorm. It’s honestly terrible and you are basically forced to choose a side even though both are terrible even if you are more along the middleground”.

“I see but isn’t anyone doing something about it”.

“They can’t because the ones who run the show are usually the extremists and to make matters worse, both sides hardly ever agree with each other and if you do agree with the other side, we are now branded as being one of them, just for agreeing. It’s honestly a complete shitshow and don’t get me started if one side has all the power”.

“Wow,” I say as I’m too surprised by the sheer stupidity of these people. ‘Can’t they seriously put aside their differences’ I thought as I said, “how have you all survived this long with that?”

“I’m still not quite sure, but for some good news, I think I just about figured out the watch so I should be able to open a portal soon”.

I internally cheer at being able to leave this place, “that’s great news!”

As Dax worked a bit more on the watch, I decided to walk to the end of the corridor and back to stretch my legs, however, when I got to the end of the corridor, I heard something, something I haven’t heard in a while. 

“What do you mean they’re dead! What happened!” 

I immediately froze since I recognized that voice and knew it was HIM. It was Kuromaru.

“We don’t know. We found Bakkavor’s team completely dead in the middle of the hallway and Minotaur’s team dead in one of the spare rooms in between here and Bakkavor’s team. We were also able to find what appears to be clothing that seems to belong to Delga. We believe Delga was there when it happened and are trying to track him now”.

I perked up at the mention of my name.

“So, our little toy actually came out to play, but I don’t think he was responsible for their deaths. This seems like the handiwork of someone else, someone new, someone dangerous” said Kuromaru.

“Should we send out search parties in this immediate area?” 

I froze knowing we could be found faster than Dax could fix his watch. 

“I wouldn’t. They will come out again soon and when they do, we’ll be ready, but in the meantime, you may send some teams out to search all rooms and corridors. Make sure to tell those teams to leave nothing unchecked as there could be secret passageways we don’t know about”.

“Yes sir!” 

After they left, I quietly ran over to Dax to tell him what I heard, “Dax, how much longer until the watch is fixed?” I ask while looking all panicked.

Dax saw my expression, “Woah, slow down, it looks like you saw a ghost or something. What happened?” 

“Kuromaru, he’s close and knows about the deaths of the minotaur and others. He’s waiting for us to come out, but he also has others searching for us and they are also searching for any potential secret passageways”.

Dax stood there in shock, “so, they could easily find us if they looked hard enough”.

“Yes, which is why I asked when the watch will be done”.

“I’ll work harder on it, but I think I just about have it set. In the meantime, take the AR and camp by the door to this room. If you see anyone coming through the secret passageway, let me know and I’ll help you”

“Got it, but I prefer if you continue working on the watch” I say as I grab the AR and shotgun lay down next to the door. 

An hour and a half goes by with nothing luckily, but then I hear something at the far end.

“Psst, Dax. I think someone might be close by”.

“Alright, keep quiet, I’m just about done with the watch. Just one more thing to tweak and it should be able to open a portal again”.

I nod as I continue to observe. After about five minutes the footsteps leave and breathe a sigh of relief, but I then notice the door at the far end start to open and I immediately start to tense up. “Shit, Dax they found the door” I whisper.

“Shit is right. Help me grab our stuff, I think I have everything ready,” I go back to help grab our stuff, “once the portal opens, they will know exactly where we are, so we need to make this quick”. 

I nod as I finish grabbing everything, “hey, I think I heard something over here”

We freeze and aim our weapons at the entrance. Once someone came into view, we immediately fired, and we went out into the hallway to finish the rest off. 

“We don’t have long; I’ll try to open a portal. In the meantime, hold this area to buy me time while I open the portal. Once the portal is open come back to me and go through it, I’ll follow you after you go through”. I nod as Dax worked on opening the portal. Dax pushed buttons on his watch, but nothing was happening. 

“What’s going on Dax?” I ask.

“I’m not sure. I’m gonna check something internally with the watch”.

“Make it quick because I hear them coming”.

“The noise came from over here” I hear in the distance.

“Look, a secret passageway is open”.

They came into view, “It’s Delg-ahh” they started, but couldn’t finish as I lit them up with bullets.

I then hear something coming from the inside, “I think I got it” said Dax before the noise stopped, “No! Come on work!”

I continued holding out the area before I heard a sinister laugh, “Well, well, well. Isn’t this a lovely surprise? Are you ready to have some fun with us and get a reward for killing some friends of ours?” I knew that voice belonged to Kuromaru and I can tell he wasn’t too pleased. ‘Come on Dax, hurry up with the portal or else we both won’t be able to survive what comes next’. Kuromaru then comes charging at me

I then hear that sound again, “Yes it’s working, come on Delga hurry”.

As I start sprinting, I feel tentacles grab hold of my leg and knock me down, “Dax, help!”

Dax saw me and immediately sprinted towards me and grabbed his shotgun. He aimed it at Kuromaru, “take this asshole!” he said as he fired a Dragon’s Breath shot into Kuromaru. Kuromaru yelled in pain as he let me go and Dax helped me up, “come on, let’s go!”

We sprint towards the portal, “You’ll pay for that with you ass!” we heard Kuromaru say as we reached the portal.

I go through the other side of the portal and notice I was standing in the middle of a forest. I turn around and see Dax come through the portal. “Dax, we need to close it fast”.

“Trying to,” as he presses a few buttons. I noticed Kuromaru reached the door and was making his way over to us.

“Get over here, we have something for you. We know you will love it, especially you Delga,” taunted Kuromaru.

I gulp as I know what it is, “Not today asshole!” Dax yells as the portal closes leaving us alone in the forest. 

I slump down to my knees, happy and out of breath, “we did it, we escaped”.

“We did Delga, we did,” said Dax as he was a bit out of breath.

“So, what now?” I ask.

“I’m not sure. I think we are back in my dimension, but I’m not sure”. Dax pulls out his phone, “luckily my phone isn’t dead, and” he looked at his phone in shock, “I have service! We must be back in my dimension”.

“That’s great to hear,” I say. 

We also aren’t far off from my house. We should be able to make it in about 10 minutes and there shouldn’t be anyone between here and there since I live out in the countryside”.

“That’s good to hear. We should get going then”. 

“We should, however, we need to head out when it gets darker since there are cameras that could potentially spot us easily in broad daylight and I’m not sure the consequences that could arise from this”.

I nod, “how long would we be waiting for?”

“About an hour probably, maybe 2. That’s enough time for a short nap”.

I nod as we both sit side-by-side next to a tree. “Do you want to take a nap while I stand lookout?”

“Nah, it’s fine. You can go ahead and get some sleep while I stand on lookout. Besides, I also will need to make a quick call to my family to see if they could come help us out”.

I nod as I decide to take the short nap. Before I head to sleep, I take in my surroundings and internally cheer since I’m now free from him forever. I drift off to sleep knowing I would have pleasant dreams.

**Back in the other dimension**

“Damn it! They escaped!” said Kuromaru. 

A grunt approaches him, “what do you want us to do, sir?”

Kuromaru thinks for a second before saying, “take a look at the room and corridor here and see if you can find any evidence of where they might have gone. Once you report back, we can decide our next course of action”. The grunt nods before heading off with his team to search the area. “We will meet again, Delga. I know we will,” said Kuromaru with a devilish smile, “until next time”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> The first part of the Introduction will be wrapping up soon with one or two more chapters. Another Introduction part should be out soon after the conclusion of this.


	6. Humble Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dax and Delga managed to escape Kuromaru for now, but now they must tackle a new problem. What do they do now? Will they be able to fit in Dax's world or will they have to go somewhere else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final installment to the start of the series.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Dax POV**

I watch as Delga drifts off to sleep. Once he’s asleep, I get up from our spot to give him some peace and quiet while I can see if I could get a hold of my parents. I decided to call my dad first since he usually picks up. While the phone rings, I start thinking about what I should tell them since I’m not sure how they would react.

Someone picks up, “Hello”.

“Hey dad”.

“Dax, it’s good to hear from you. We haven’t talked in a while, is everything going good over there?”

I plan my words carefully, “well, sort of. Is mom there, there’s something I need to tell both of you?”

“Sure, hang on one second. Phil is here too; do you want him here as well?” I hear my father ask. 

I think about it since he will know about it sooner or later, “sure”.

I wait a minute before I hear my family come back on the line, “Hey bro!”

“Hey Phil”.

“Hi honey, is everything alright?”

It was at this point I didn’t know what to do or how they would react, so I started with, “I’m about to tell you something very important and no matter what, I don’t want you to record this or tell anyone about this, understand” I said in a firm voice.

“We understand Dax, what is it?” my father says.

“Do you remember when I said I was working on that watch a while ago”

“yeah, what about it?”

“Well, the watch managed to work, but there was a malfunction”.

“Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need anything? Do I need to come out there?” I heard my mom as she barraged me with questions in panic.

“Honey, slow down. Give him a chance to answer the first question first”.

I slightly chuckle at this since I missed this a lot, “I am fine mom, but I’m not the same anymore”.

“What do you mean by that?” my brother, Phil, asked with worry in his voice.

I take a breath before saying, “the watch managed to transport me to another dimension, however, when I arrived, it malfunctioned and leaked nuclear vapor. As a result, my body got morphed into something else. I am honestly scared right now, and I don’t know what to do”.

I hear my family talking in the background before my dad said, “are we able to see you or would you like us to come down there?”

“We can be there by midnight if you like instead,” Phil said.

“I would prefer if you came here instead because I honestly have a lot to tell you about”

“Alright, we’ll pack a few things and be over there as soon as we can,” I hear my mom say.

“Thanks, you guys are the best! Oh, another thing too, I met someone over in the dimension as well”.

“Is someone perhaps a girl?” I hear my brother ask in a joking manner. 

“No, HIS name is Delga. Apparently, he was abused for a long time and he hardly remembers anything. I took him with me since we helped each other escape the hell hole we were in”.

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” my father asks.

“I know you wouldn’t approve of it, but given the circumstances, I absolutely couldn’t leave him there”

I hear my brother laugh, “you still have that sense of doing what’s right for others”.

I chuckle at the fact he was right, “I do, and I am proud of it. So, you said that you should be here by midnight”.

“At the latest, given how fast your father might drive, expect us about 10,” I hear my mother say.

“Alright, I’ll see you then, Love you!”

“Love you too,” my family says before I hang up.

I walk back to where I left Delga and see he was still soundly asleep. I crawl up next to him and he leans on me. I decide to wrap my arms around him and give him a light kiss on his head. I see that he purrs and smiles, then rests his head on my shoulder. I looked at my phone and noticed there was about an hour before sunset, so I decided to set an alarm one hour from now before drifting off to sleep. 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and turned it off, but it still didn’t stop the surprise jolt from Delga as he looked around with panic. I chuckle before saying “it’s alright Delga, it was just an alarm I set”.

Delga calmed down, “That’s a relief,” he turned his attention to the sky and noticed it was a shade of orange, “Is it time to move forward?”

I nod, “it is, it should be dark enough now”. We get up and grab our things before setting a course towards the direction of my home. 

A minute passed before Delga spoke up, “Were you able to call your family?”

“I was, and they are heading over here right now. I did tell them about undergoing a transformation and how I also brought you with me. I did leave out the part of Kuromaru and the others though”

Delga looked at me with relief and confusion, “thanks for leaving it out, but why did you?”

I look down, “my family isn’t really supportive of the homosexual community or males liking other males, and because of this, they still think I like females, but if I were to tell them about my sexuality, they may not be supportive of me even during these desperate times”.

“I see,” We walk in silence a bit longer before Delga asks, “do you make up stories about having a girlfriend to your parents when you get a boyfriend?”

“I’ve actually never been in a relationship,” I answered.

Delga looked in disbelief, but also silently cheered on the inside that he may have a chance, “never?”

I shake his head, “nope. I’ve tried a couple of times, but all those times ended in failure because I was too much on an introvert to have an actual conversation”.

“Wait, if you have so much trouble with that, then how come you have no problems with conservation when talking to me?” Delga asked with curiosity.

“I’m not sure. I think it’s because I have a strong bond with you, and whenever I talk to you, I don’t have any doubts like I would when I speak to others,” I explained.

“By strong bond, what do you mean by that?” Delga asked. 

“It’s hard to say, and I’m too sure how to put it,” I said while trying to contemplate it. 

“If you need help, you can always ask me,” Delga said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. 

I placed a hand on Delga’s hand, “thanks Delga. Here come on, the house should be over this ridge,” he said as we started hiking up a hill.

**No POV**

When they reached the top, they saw the house in all its glory, “there she is,” Dax said.

“Wow, you live there?” Delga asked. 

“Sure do, I’ve lived here for about 3 years after I got a new job,” Dax said as he and Delga approached the house. Dax took out a key and unlocked the back door. Then he and Delga entered the house and turned on some lights.

Delga covered his eyes a bit, “wow, that’s bright”.

“Sorry, your eyes will adjust in a second. Here I’m going to close the blinds, so no one see us, then I’ll get you some new clothes,” Dax said as he walked out of the room to close the blinds around the house. 

Delga nodded and sat down on the couch in the living room. ‘This is a nice place Dax has here. I’m surprised he lives by himself, but at least now I can ask him if he would like to be my mate,’ Delga thought, but suddenly realized Dax may not feel the same, ‘I should at least wait, I can’t go jumping to conclusions yet until I figure out if he is interested in me’. 

Footsteps coming down the stairs snapped Delga out of his thinking, “There you are, ready for a new change of clothes?” Delga nodded, “good, follow me upstairs. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?” 

Delga thought for a moment, “I do want to have an outfit similar to what I had before, but let’s take a look at the clothes before deciding”.

Dax nodded and led Delga to his room. Once they got there, Dax had Delga sit on the bed while he got out some clothes for him to try on. “Here are some clothes for you to try on. Do you want me to stay here or would you like me to step outside the room?”

“I would like you to stay here, if you’re comfortable with that,” Delga asked.

“Sure, I can help you as well if you need it”.

After going through many different styles, Delga decided on a style that was very similar to his original outfit when he met Dax. He chose to wear a white undershirt with a black vest and black cargo pants that were both similar to Dax’s. He decided to keep his shin guards, gauntlet gloves, and his black armbands as part of his outfit. 

“So, how does it feel?” Dax asked as he saw Delga chose his outfit.

Delga did a few moves to get a feel for the fabric, “feels great. It was nice that you had an extra pair of those cargo pants and vest. I really did like the design of yours”.

“Thanks, Delga,” Dax took a look at the clock, “my family should be here in a few more hours. Is there anything you want to do to kill some time?”

“Well, uh,” Delga placed a hand behind his head while also turning a darker shade of red, “do you think we could continue what we did in the other dimension?”

“We mean have sex?” Dax asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, yes, but I was thinking of something closer and more personal. Something like maybe some kisses, cuddles, and frotting. Is that alright?” Delga asked. 

Dax thought for a second, “sure we can do that. Get out of your clothing then get on the bed”.

“Thanks Dax,” Delga said as he and Dax got out of the clothing and went to the bed. 

Dax laid his back on the headboard of the bed while Delga sat in his lap. Then the two came closer together and started to kiss. Once the kiss began, Delga lowered his hand down below to pump both their shafts while Dax wrapped his arms and wings around the both of them for a warm embrace. As time went on, both went even deeper into the kiss, but they were also getting closer and closer to release. 

Dax grunts, “I’m getting close”.

Delga grunts as well, “me, too, but I want you to cum in my ass”.

Dax looked at him, “you sure?”

Delga smirked, “yes, please. I want you to fill me up, daddy,” he said while emphasizing the last word. 

Dax blushed at the comment, but had an idea, “all right I’ll do that, but later, I want you to cum in my ass”. Delga nodded as Dax went to the nightstand and opened it up to grab something. 

Delga looked at him with curiosity, “what are you getting?”

He pulled out a bottle of lube, “I’m using this to help us both with the penetration. It should help a lot”, Dax said as he coated his dick in lube.

Delga blushed madly at how the events were unfolding, “all right, let’s do it”.

Delga positioned himself at the edge of the bed with his legs up while Dax positioned himself in front of Delga and grabbed hold of his legs to keep them up. “Ready?” Dax asked. 

“Sure am,” Delga responded. 

Dax then plunged in and started to fuck Delga hard while Delga grabbed hold on the sheets and started moaning out loud. “Damn Dax, that does help a lot. I love you dick,” Delga said with some grunts in between.

Dax chuckled, “I know you do, and I also love yours,” Dax said as he grabbed hold of Delga’s dick and started to pump it. They continued in this position for some time until both were reaching their edge. Dax picked up the pace and then leaned over to give Delga a warm kiss. Once Dax reached his climax, He plunged his cock all the way to the hilt and started to cum. This sent Delga over the edge as well as he cummed all over both of their bodies while the two are still kissing to their heart’s content.

Once they had stopped cumming Dax pulled out of Delga and then pulled away from the kiss, but Delga brought him back in for another 10 seconds. Once they pulled away, Delga said, “that was amazing, thank you”.

Dax smiled as he licked some of the cum off of Delga, “it was my pleasure, but how about you join me for a shower to clean ourselves off”.

“Sure,” Delga said as Dax led him to the showers. 

After taking a shower to clean themselves up and getting dressed, Dax and Delga were downstairs getting something to eat while waiting for Dax’s family to show up. “What would you like to have? I can make some eggs, cook a pizza, make some hamburgers,” Dax said, listing off some suggestions. 

“Let’s try some hamburgers. I’ve never had those before,” Delga answered. 

“Alright, I’ll get started on those and they should be ready soon”.

Time seemed to pass as Dax made the hamburgers and both he and Delga enjoyed a meal together while talking about Dax’s world. As the two finished their plates, Dax took Delga on over to the TV to play a couple games Dax had installed on his console. Delga seemed confused at first, but once he played a few games, he started to realize how much fun it was. Soon they were playing games for hours until they heard a Dax’s phone go off with a text message. 

“That must be them,” Dax said as he looked at the message. “Do you remember what I told you?”

“Yep, I’ll leave most of the talking to you,” Delga answered. 

“Alright, then I’ll tell them to come in. We’ll walk out one at a time, When I introduce you, come on out, ok?” Dax said to which Delga nodded. “Here we go”.

The front door opened and the two heard some voices, “hello? Dax you here?”

Dax took a breath, “I am dad, stay right there. I’ll come around the corner and please, don’t scream when you see me”. Dax took a step towards the corner. He took a breath before stepping around the corner and letting his family take a good look at him. His family was both shocked and terrified for what he had become and so he stayed still and kept his distance. “Mom? Dad? Phil? It’s good to see you. Sorry it had to be under these circumstances,” Dax said.

“Dax is that really you?” Dax’s mother said.

“Yes mom, it's me,” Dax replied.

Phil gave a light chuckle, “you still managed to keep that hair of yours after all”.

Dax chuckled along with him, “I sure did, though I’m not sure how”. 

Dax made a motion to take a step forward but stopped since he didn’t know if they would feel comfortable with it, but then his father said, “It’s alright Dax, you can come to us. We aren’t afraid of you”.

Dax nodded and proceeded to walk over to his family. When he was close enough, his mother rushed him and gave him a big hug and started to cry, “Oh Dax, I’m sorry this happened to you, but I’m glad you’re okay”. 

Dax hugged her back, “thanks mom, that means a lot to me”.

Dax’s father came up to him and gave him a hug as well followed by Phil. Once they separated, Dax cleared his throat, “you guys, there is someone I want you to meet”. Delga perked up at this as he knew he was about to meet Dax’s family. “Allow me to introduce Delga,” Dax said as Delga came around the corner and slowly walked over to the others. Dax approached Delga and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod of approval. Dax turned to his family, “Delga has been through a lot and I decided to bring him here so he can start anew”.

Phil was the first to approach Delga, “a pleasure to meet you Dax, I’m Phil, Dax’s younger brother,” Phil said as he outstretched his hand.

Dax motioned Delga to shake his hand to which Delga did, “thanks Phil, the pleasure is all mine”.

Dax’s parents were next to approach, “Delga, Dax told us a bit about what happened back in your world and we are so sorry about what you had to go through. You are more than welcome to join the family if you like,” Dax’s father said. 

This brought a tear to Delga’s eye, “you mean that?” Delga asked.

“We do Delga. Welcome to the family!” Dax’s mother said before giving him a hug with his father giving him a nice pat on the back. 

After a moment, Dax said, “here, let’s bring this to the table since we have some things to discuss. Do you guys want any drinks?” Dax asked before taking all their orders. Once everyone sat down at the table with their drinks, they started to discuss the main issue. “I’m so glad that you guys aren’t scared of us, but I’m not sure how the world will react to us”.

“That is true, they’ll probably be scared of you two,” Dax’s father said.

“Would your government possibly take us away to experiment and study us?” Delga asked. 

“Unfortunately, they would. They are actually more scared of you than you are of them since they don’t know about you, and since they don’t know, they want to make sure you won’t danger the public. Then they probably won’t introduce you guys to society since they aren’t sure how the population will react,” Dax’s father said.

“There could be a world-wide panic,” Phil said. 

“Then what should they do?” Dax’s mother asked. 

After a moment of thinking, Dax said, “if we don’t want to get caught, there’s a couple of options. One first option is to hide here for the rest of our lives and hope the government doesn’t find us or,” Dax takes a breath, “we will need to find a new home somewhere else,” he said with a saddened look on his face.

“Son, what do you mean by that,” Dax’s mother asked. 

“We won't be accepted by society so we can’t go outside and I’m not sure if we can stay cooped up in here for the rest of our lives,” Dax said.

“What if you find a cure for your transformation?” Phil asked. 

“Won’t work. You can’t really cure radiation, and plus, I’m not sure if Delga can change into a human,” Dax said. 

After a moment of silence, Delga spoke up, “so then our only option to really take in order to enjoy our lives, is to find a new home somewhere else, but where?” 

“My guess is that if there are dimensions like yours Delga, maybe there is other dimensions out there, maybe somewhere we can be accepted at,” Dax said.

Dax’s family looked at him with shock, “honey, are you sure you want to do this?” his mother asked.

“Unfortunately, mom, we don’t really have much of a choice. Delga and I can’t stay in here forever, and I can’t work if I look like this,” Dax said while gesturing to himself while his family is saddened by what must be done. “I know this is a tough call, but it’s the right one,” Dax said while placing a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “I’ll call up my boss to let him know, then Delga and I will leave tomorrow to search for a new home, but we will come back to visit. I promise”. 

“Cross your heart,” Dax’s mother started.

“And hope to die,” Dax finished, to which his mother gave him a hug knowing she will miss him greatly. 

The next day after getting everything they’ll need and Dax calling up his boss to tell him personally his resignation, the two got ready to say their goodbyes to Dax’s family. 

“Mom, dad, Phil, thank you for understanding this. I will always make sure I contact you guys as much as I can when I come back,” Dax said with tears in his eyes.

“Son, you are doing the hardest thing anyone has ever done, and for that, we are so proud of you,” Dax’s father said before giving him a hug followed by Delga, “Delga, please watch over Dax for me. I know he can take care of himself, but he needs to have the company and you two are perfect for each other”. 

“Thank you so much,” Delga said. 

Dax’s father pulled him in closer and whispered, “you also have my blessings to marry him,” Delga looked at him with disbelief, “it’s alright, I already knew you two were gay and I’m ok with it, but please, make sure you two stay safe”.

“We will, thank you,” Delga said before he was pulled into a hug by Dax’s father.

Dax’s mother was next in saying her goodbyes, “Dax, Delga, please make sure you two are safe out there, and make sure to call as much as you can”.

“We will mom, and when I come back, can we have some of your homemade mac n’ cheese?” Dax asked.

“Of course,” She said as she hugged the both of them. 

Phil was the last to say his goodbyes, “well, I guess this is it for a while now”.

Dax smiled, “just like when we both went off to college only now it’s a bit further,” Dax joked.

“Just a bit,” Phil said as the two shared a laugh. “Dax could we get one photo with all of us?” 

“Uh, sure, but don’t share it. I don’t want to end up on the nightly news when we come back,” Dax said sternly.

“I won’t Dax,” Phil said as everyone, but Delga got ready to take a picture.

“Delga, you coming?” Dax asked.

“Am I able to be in the picture?” Delga asked.

“Of course you are. You are part of the family now,” Dax’s father said as Delga joined the others in taking a photo with Dax and Delga in the back while Phil and Dax’s parents were up front. 

After taking their photo, they all said their final goodbyes. Dax turned to Delga, “ready?” he asked, to which Delga nodded. Dax then opened a portal with his watch and the two stepped in to go to the next dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on this segment. Next segment will introduce two new OC's on mine named Daghr and Zorsir. Stay tuned to read about them. 
> 
> I want to thank all the watchers and supporters of the series. It means a lot to me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have all sorts of plans lined up for those two and also the series. So far I have about 5 other dimensions I am going to be incorporating with probably more in the future. I'll try to update this series as much as I can and I am hoping to get the whole beginning part of the series done before the start of the new year.


End file.
